love is a battle field
by Babefan4ever
Summary: stephanie is pregnant. she gets a stalker but this time its not her fault its Rangers. Grandma is on a record doing crazy things. Lulas along for the ride and Mr.plums had enough of mrs.plum.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this chapter a long time ago and got side tracked as can happen in real life when it wants to be a bitch. I wasn't going to post it but I decided to just do it, and see what people think. **

**: i dont own nothing Janet owns it all!**

**Stephanie's POV**

I was standing with Lula on the curb watching yet another one of my car's burn. This time it wasn't my fault. It was Lula's fault. If she hadn't insulted the guy standing out side before we made our way into the apartment complex where Cameron Haggard's our skip of they day lived, then we wouldn't have come out of the building with Cameron to find my car on fire. The guy had covered it in gasoline and sat it on fire. Who keeps gas on them at all times? The dude was crazy, why did he have to punish her beautiful 2010 Porsche Panamera, well Rangers Porsche Panamera. It had been Lula who called him a shrimpy little ugly white boy, he couldn't have looked her up, and set her car on fire?

The guys were going to have a field day with this. Stephanie Plum car killer. I had earned the nickname Bomb Queen. This would just be another story they passed around. For me though it was adding to the stress I was all ready drowning in. Now I had 2 things I had to tell Ranger. I know he wont care much about the car cause he lets me use them knowing there's a good chance that he'd never see them again. The second thing though I was scared of how he would react.

A year ago I ended things with Morelli after finding him in bed with Joyce Barnhardt. There was no forgiving that act, the scumbag. I didn't have to tell him it was over he knew it, and had only tried once to win me back, he was discouraged after Lula smacked him up top his head with her purse. Anyways 3 months after the break up Ranger made his move. I was now Rangers woman. I had given up my apartment 4 months into the relationship, and moved into his apartment on the seventh floor. Now I am 3 months pregnant, and scared to tell him.

I didn't think he would be to thrilled of the news. I had found out a week ago that I was pregnant. I had started throwing up, and my jeans wouldn't snap. I had put two, and two together. Then I found a clinic out of town where no one knew me, and got it confirmed. I had yet to tell Ranger, but I had told Tank. It just came out the other night when we were on a stakeout.

"Steph, you got to tell him."

"I know, but I'm scared."

"I know you are Bomb Queen, but he wont hurt you."

"He will if he walks away," I had said as tears spilt down my cheeks. I heard him sigh before pulling me into his chest.

"If he walks away he's an idiot, but don't worry. Me, and the guys will be here for you always." He had held me until I had finished crying, and then our guy came out, and we went into action.

That was 2 days ago, and I still hadn't found the courage to tell him. Just then Tank squealed to a stop, and jumped out of his big SUV, and rushed up to me.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is the baby ok?" He asked as he touched my stomach.

"Excuse me?" Lula said her hands on her hips. "You been cheating on me? She's pregnant? Oh hell no, don't no one cheat on me," She said, her eye's flashing.

"It's Rangers," I said stopping her out burst.

It worked, she stopped, and stared at me. "You mean you're really pregnant?"

I just nodded. Tank Stroked my hair as I broke down yet again for the hundredth time since finding out.

"Hey, white girl, it's all right," Lula said rubbing my back.

"Oh yeah every things peachy. I have to tell Batman I'm pregnant, and that another one of his car's have been sent to car heaven while in my care. On top of that my emotions are all over the place, and I cry a lot," I said.

"It could be worse," Lula said.

"Oh yeah how's that? The only thing worse than this that I can think of is that they will stop making Boston cream donuts," I said.

"What about Batman and Morelli standing face to face looking like they bout to kill each other?" Lula asked pointing.

I looked to see what she was pointing at, sure that she was joking about the Morelli and Ranger thing but she wasn't. I went pale when Ranger came over he didn't look very happy, but with Ranger you never knew what he was feeling.

"Babe," He said.

I tried to smile, and I failed as yet a gain tears came out.

"It's not my fault this time, honest, it was Lula's fault this time," I cried sniffling. "If she hadn't called that man a shrimpy little ugly white boy, he wouldn't have pored gasoline all over the car, and sat it on fire," I finished whipping my face. By the time I had finished he had that stupid little half amused smile on his face.

"It's just a car Babe, I can get a new one," He said all calm, and cool and that irritated me for some reason but I shoved it aside.

"Why don't you come on with me Babe, Tank can see that Lula get's taken care of," he said. I panicked, Tank and Lula noticed.

"Go white girl, talk to your man, call me later," Lula said patting my shoulder.

"I'm glade your ok Bomb Queen," Tank said, and kissed my cheek. I watched as he led Lula to his SUV, and got in.

I was left alone with Ranger he placed a hand on my back, and ushered me to his Mercedes Benz. He opened the door for me, and closed it once I was inside. He jogged around to his side, and got in. WE were off. It was time to tell him. Hell soon enough I wouldn't be able to hide it anymore.

**Ranger's POV**

I knew, I hadn't let on to her that I knew I kind of enjoyed watching her sweat about it. That was before she broke down in tears just minutes ago. I knew it was partially do to the car going boom, but I figured it was more due to the stress of being scared of telling me she's pregnant with my child. She thought I was going to be mad, and I might have been, had it been any other woman. But this was my Babe who I loved more than life. I wasn't mad about the baby, but I wished it had happened after we were married. I know Steph, she will worry about rumors. Well there was a way to fix that. Vegas would be a quick fun way of resolving that problem. Tank and Lula could come as our witnesses.

"Babe," I said reaching over and taking her hand. She looked over at me. Her eyes full of worry. "You don't need to worry Babe I know bout the baby."

"Damn Tank, he promised not to tell you I swear the minute I see him I'm going to kick his dumb, stupid ass," She burst out her eyes a blazed.

"Babe, you told Tank about the baby before telling me?" I asked feeling a little hurt.

"Then he didn't tell you?" she sighed. "I didn't mean to we were on stakeout the other night and it just slipped out," she said explaining.

"How are you feeling?" I asked I knew some women got sick a lot.

"I feel fine really, but being pregnant is going to be really irritating if these stupid hormones don't go away I cry constantly over nothing!" she said her voice raising. "I mean hell I started crying when Lester was teasing me the other day. I never cry when he teases me. Hell I cry over spilt milk." she looked over at me. "Kill me now and get it over with cause I'm turning into a wimpy crybaby." I couldn't help it I started laughing. The hard slap to my chest stopped me, and I looked at her shocked. She had slapped me playfully before but shed never slapped me for serious.

"Don't laugh at me," she said her lip started trembling, and I regretted the out burst of laughter I had let slip.

"Awe Babe, don't cry I'm sorry, it's not funny."

"Why don't you get pregnant, and cry all the time, and I'll laugh at you," she said. "Then we'll see how you like it. Now take me to Grandma we have a shopping date we'll have to take the, Buick."

"I can take you guy's shopping Babe, I'll even carry your guy's bag's, and go through the whole torturing process of going into the stores with you," I said knowing this could be a very long round of torture, but I would do anything to make my Babe happy.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, absolutely. I would do anything for you," I said grabbing her hand, and kissed it.

"Ok, then lets go pick grandma up and go to the mall," she said. I was happy I had the blank face. Spending any amount of time with grandma was dangerous. She liked to touch things that didn't belong to her. This was for my Babe though so I would just grin, and never take my eyes off the woman's hands.

**Well let me know what you think. Please review each review will greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is another chapter please review if you can! ******

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. On weekends writing doesn't and exist, I spend time with my family and my friends.**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize not mine all Janet's!**

**Rangers POV**

We were in Vegas, had been for 2 days now. Last night we had been married by a man dressed up like Elvis. It was a night I was sure never to forget. Lula and Tank had been at our sides as our witnesses. Now we were enjoying the rest of the week playing the slots, and walking around enjoying the sights. Hector was around to in the background blending in. He wouldn't be seen unless something happened, and I was hoping nothing would happen.

We were sitting at the penny slots. Stephanie was getting annoyed, she kept losing. I reached over and punched a few of her buttons, and smiled as the bells went off and the numbers spun. Her machine hit for fifty dollars. She sent me a burg worthy glare. Her mother would be so proud. Speaking of her mother. I still couldn't believe the woman had cried when we told her we were coming to Vegas to get married, and that Stephanie was pregnant.

"How come I cant win shit, but you hit a couple buttons, and wham bam thank you ma'am, you win more money?" She asked aggravated.

"I guess I'm just lucky," I said smiling at her.

"Well, maybe if my good luck charm was sitting here next to me I would be hitting," She said.

"I thought I was you're lucky charm," I said pretending to be hurt.

"No, you're the man I love. My lucky charm is Hector, I never get hurt when I'm with him, and I never cry," she said explaining why she believed Hector was her lucky charm.

"Babe, I think you're lucky charms broken, cause Hectors here in Vegas with us, and you still haven't hit," I said smiling.

"Well, of course not Ranger, he's not sitting here next to me. He has to be right here next to me for it to work, dugh!" She said throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. I sent the silent code to Hector, and a second later he was next to us.

"Steph say's you're her good luck charm, so I'm leaving her with you for the next hour or two, while I go take care of some business I hope for you're sanity she starts winning," I said. Hector smiled as he sat down in the seat I evacuated. He leaned over to give Steph a kiss on the cheek.

"I am good Luck charm, very good luck," he said smiling.

I shook my head, and walked off after giving Stephanie a quick farewell kiss. I had to see a man about a case.

**Stephanie's POV**

The minute Ranger was gone I started winning. Not big a few dollars at a time, but it was better than losing. By the time I had finished with the slots I had taken the fifty bucks and brought it up to 210 dollars. I took hold of Hectors hand since it was crowded and I was scared of getting separated. When some man almost bumped me I turned in closer to him, and he pulled me into his side protectively.

"I do not like crowd's to many unknown's," he said. We went into the gift shop. I picked up an I Love Vegas T-shirt and held it up against him. He smiled. "Is it me?"

"Totally," I said smiling back. We continued to brow's and then he bought something, and slipped it on over my head I looked down, and read. 'My Mexican Lover Is Drop Dead Sexy!' I burst out laughing. "I really hope Ranger doesn't kill you for this," I said.

"I am much to valuable to his team to kill," He said smiling. We went back out into the casino, and walked around. We ran into Lula and Tank a little bit later. Lula got a kick out of my T-shirt, but Tank was worried about Rangers reaction.

"I really hope he doesn't kill you," Tank told Hector, "Cause I really like you, but Ranger don't got much of a sense of humor."

"Well he's gonna get one or this marriage is going to be over before it start's," I said, "Cause if he kills my good luck charm I'm going to have to kill him for it."

"Don't worry white girl, if he starts threatening Hector, you can threaten to cut him off in the bedroom. That would make for a lonely marriage life," Lula said brightly. "Besides Hector's scary who in their right mind would threaten him, even Ranger would have to be crazy."

We continued throughout the casino, stopping to play on certain slots. I won another fifty bucks. I was getting bored fast this was getting old, it wasn't because I didn't enjoy the gambling. It was because I missed my husband. He had been gone 2 hours now. I looked around, and smiled when I saw him coming. He smiled to, then one corner of his mouth went down, and one eyebrow went up.

"Nice shirt Babe," he said.

"Hector bought it for me," I said. "I love it."

"As long as it's just in humor he'll live," Ranger said.

"It was, but just so you know, if you ever killed Hector I would have to kill you for it. He is my lucky charm," I said.

We went to get some dinner. Hector had faded into the background again now that Ranger was back. We went to the dinner where the special for tonight was steak and potatoes. Well I don't know about the potatoes, but I'll take the stake. We sat down, and a waitress came and took our drink orders. Then promised to be right back, but she wasn't instead she came back in five minutes with everyone's drink orders right, but mine. Ok strike one for stupid irritating blond who likes to flirt with married men.

She gave a fake apology and went to fix her "mistake." Mistake my ass. Guess what, she still got it wrong. Come on how hard was it to get a fricken sprite around here. She again apologized, and ran off to fix it. The third drink she brought me was a coke, and it ended up in the blonds face, and I stormed out of the place. I was pissed. For real, they couldn't higher any competent women who wouldn't play dumb so they could mess up peoples orders ,and lean over to give front row viewings to their fake boobs they paid thousands for. God some women and I though Joyce was bad but that waitress could give Joyce a run for her money. I was in the middle of a crowed, woops now I was lost I jumped when some one grabbed me.

"Damn it Hector, you scared the shit out of me," I said.

"You funny, waitress very pissed," he said laughing. "She look like a drowned rat!"

"Well she pissed me off she couldn't get my damn drink right, how do you get root beer, orange, or coke from sprite?" I asked him irritated.

"She wasn't, she just wanted to flirt with you're husband," he said.

"Exactly, she got what she deserved in the end," I said.

"Let's go, Ranger is looking for you. He is worried," he said.

"Yeah well, all I'm worried about is my stomach. I'm hungry, but I refuse to eat at that damn place," I said. Hector laughed.

"I doubt Ranger, would try to take you back into that place," He said smiling. "But if he dose I could always set him straight for you."

Lula hugged her the minute they came into touching distance. "White girl that was so funny, I thought that blond bimbo was going to shrink up, and they would have to carry her out of there. She looked like a drowned rat."

"That's what Hector said," I said hugging her back.

"Sorry babe, how about we all go back to our room, and order room service. Then we can watch ghost busters if you want," Ranger said.

"Actually, I'd like to watch this one movie, it's called the Goonies, I heard it was funny," I said. I wanted to try something new for once.

"Ok, we'll rent that one," Ranger said.

We made our way to the elevators, and up to our room. Once inside Ranger gathered everyone's food orders, while Tank scrolled through paper view looking for the movie I wanted to watch. While waiting for our food Lula, Hector, and I, pulled out a deck of cards, and played gold fish. It really wasn't far to them that I had my good luck charm with me though so I didn't gloat my continuous winning.

Forty-five minutes later we were sitting in the living room eating, and watching the movie. It was funny. These kids where crazy though to go on this adventure. I mean who knows what kind of spiders, and other things were down there ewe!

"Did you see that? That chick just kissed that guy's little brother. See that's why you should always double check who you're kissing," Lula said.

"Hey, it worked out for the little brother. I know I wouldn't be complaining if I were him," Tank said.

After the movie, and dinner they went back down to do a little more sight seeing. Vegas in daytime was something, but in the night time it was a whole other thing. All the signs were lighten up. I loved it here. But I missed my Merry men. I know it's only been a couple day's, but I'm already having, Merry men With-drawls. Having Hector here helped. Oh well soon enough we would be home and I would be expected at my parents house for dinner at least once a week. My father would look at me, and say, 'it better be a boy' and I would have to deal with my crazy Grandma. Life would be perfect. Unless of course there is another bimbo out there who's waiting to have my drink thrown on her. I didn't really realize marry Ranger could be a battle on its own. Battling Blond Bimbos with fake boobs was not something I was looking forward to.

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is another chapter please review if you can!**

**Today's a bad day for me and I'm hopping that it doesn't come through in my writing. But I wanted to get another chapter out before the weekend. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my story I appreciate your reviews! Keep them coming they put smiles on my face!**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize not mine all Janet's!**

**Stephanie's POV**

We were home now, everywhere we went together I had to deal with other women looking at my husband. I guess I was just going to get use to it or start carrying my own drinks around. Currently I was with Hector and Lula. We were at the mall. Me and Lula were shopping, and Hector was carrying our bags. He didn't talk much except to throw in his opinion on something we wanted to buy.

I bought some clothes, and some new makeup. I bought extra mascara cause Ranger and I, where expected to be at my parents house for dinner tonight, and we were dropping the bomb. The bomb that we ran off to Vegas, and got married without bothering to tell them. They all ready knew I was pregnant, so thank god it wouldn't be a double bomb.

"We better go ladies. Dinner at parents house in just 2 and half hours," hector said, and ushered us out of the mall.

Please explode I silently begged the car waiting for us. If the car exploded then maybe we wouldn't have to go to dinner, and deal with my mother. Just my luck, the car didn't explode, and we got back to RangeMan within 15 minutes. Hector carried my bags to the elevator, and then into the apartment on seven. He put them in the bedroom for me, and watched as I sat to putting everything away, then pull an outfit for dinner out. I found myself, at 4 months along, picky when it came to clothing. I would put something on, and if it didn't feel comfortable I ditched it. I chose a loose dress that didn't cling to me. It was a light pink color, and one of my favorites. I went into the bathroom, and changed. I threw my hair up, and swiped my mascara on and called it good. Now I could relax on the couch till Ranger got here.

"You look Pretty," Hector said, as I came into the living room.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him. I sat down on the couch, and curled up. Hector sprawled on the opposite end of the couch.

"So, dinner at you're parents, you scared?" He asked smiling.

"Who me? Nope, not at all," I said.

"Liar, liar dress on fire," he said. The dork I am I actually looked to make sure my dress wasn't on fire. I did have my lucky charm, but they fail every once in a while. To my relief my dress wasn't on fire, but Hector was laughing knowingly.

"Ok, I'm a little nervous about my mom, but my dad and Grandma will be cool with it," I said. "Hey, I know. Why don't you come to dinner to. You are my lucky charm after all."

"Sorry chica but I have shift with Hal tonight," he said. Truth probably was that he didn't want to go anywhere near my grabby handed Grandmother. Cant say that I blamed him.

"Fine, wimp," I said, on a sigh.

"If it gets that bad, you just send me a message, and it's Hector to the rescue," he said, smiling.

"You're the greatest friend in the world," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"You are to chica, you're sweet as candy to a bunch of, how dose you're mother put it? Oh yes, thugs," he said, with a chuckle.

"You are not a thug," I said. "My mother would see that if she gave any of you half a chance."

"See what I mean, you are a saint," he said.

"A saint wouldn't have gotten knocked up and then married," I said.

"perhaps not, ok, then you are a beautiful woman with a matching heart," he said.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush," I said smiling. He laughed.

I flipped the TV on, and surfed until something grabbed my attention. "Rush Hour 3." Well shit if it wasn't Lula's favorite movie. This would do, it was funny. I just love Chris Tucker! He is so funny in this movie. He was always yelling out wacky things like, "He might be you're brother, but turn him into you're sister!" I don't think I have ever laughed so much or hard as I do watching this movie. Chris tucker and Jackie Chan work so good together!

The movie couldn't last forever, and Ranger arrived home just as it was going off. He rushed to get ready. He was clean, dressed and ready to go within 20 minutes. He came to the couch pulled me up, and we were out the door.

"We really have to go then, we cant just call and tell my mother I'm to sick to leave the apartment?" I asked.

"Babe. It's just dinner," he said as the elevator carried us to the garage.

"No Ranger, to you it's just dinner. To me its having to tell my mom I ran off to Vegas and got married, and listen to how selfish I am for denying her a big wedding to plan," I said sighing, and shaking my head. Men they just didn't understand. Well with the exception of Ben&Jerry's of course, they understand everything.

"Everything is going to be ok," He said.

**Ranger's POV**

Everything was not ok. Frank and Grandma took the news well. Hell even Valerie took the news well. Mrs. Plum on the other hand threw a fit. I didn't understand what the big deal was. She got what she wanted in the long run. Stephanie was married, and she wasn't bounty hunting, for the foreseeable future. We really haven't talked about it. Steph said she wants to wait till after the baby comes before deciding id she wants to continue to bounty hunt. We had been talking about her taking on more responsibility at RangeMan. She was now alternating time between searches, monitor duty, going over accounts, and dealing with customers.

Stephanie had her big wedding with her first husband so I didn't see why she thought she needed another big wedding. Really when it came down to it, it wasn't what Stephanie wanted but what Mrs. Plum wanted. Frank finally told her to put a sock in it and get dinner on the table.

I could feel Mrs. Plum Glaring at me, and Stephanie must have seen her cause she spoke up.

"Mother, stop glaring at my husband. I didn't want a big wedding. I enjoyed the small service, and being married by an Elvis impersonator it was a very cool experience, besides I had the big wedding with the dick. I didn't need another," she said.

"An Elvis impersonator!" Mrs. Plum said, and I think she grew paler. "My god what will people think."

"That's so cool, I wish you had taken me with you. I would love to get my hands on a real live Elvis impersonator," Grandma said, smiling. "Helen, close you're mouth before the devil slips in." Mrs. Plum sent a glare to her mother who was to busy looking at Stephanie to see.

"So, did you win anything while you were there?" Grandma asked Stephanie.

"A little bit after Hector came and sat down next to me," Stephanie said. I reached over, and took one of her hands into mine. She squeezed it, and went back to her conversation with Grandma.

After dinner Stephanie was ready to go, surprising me since she hadn't gotten dessert. She said she had chocolate cake from Ella at home waiting for her. So we made the rounds of goodbyes. She hugged her father, grandmother, sister and her family and then we left. Her mother had hidden in the kitchen. Oh well she'd get over it.

Stephanie had 2 big pieces of cake when we got home, and I surprised her buy eating a piece of cake my self. We curled up on the couch and watched her favorite movie of all time. Ghostbusters.

"You ok Babe," I asked. Wanting to make sure that she wasn't to upset about what happened with her mother.

"I really didn't expect much less," she said, on a sigh. I placed my hands on her belly. Enjoying the freedom of being able to touch her. I was so very happy that she was in my life.

"I love you," I said, just to say it. Just to let her know.

"Well that's good, because I love you to," she said, relaxing more against me.

She didn't survive much longer before she fell asleep. I carried her into our bedroom and placed her in bed, and laid down beside her. I pulled her close, and soon joined her in the land of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is another chapter please review if you can!**

**Long week so glad its almost over. please let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my story I appreciate your reviews! Keep them coming they put smiles on my face! Also thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read my story and for the story alerts and favoriting my story! :) **

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize not mine all Janet's!**

**Stephanie's POV**

I am two hundred and ten percent sure, I was being fallowed. My spidy senses were telling me it wasn't any of my Merry men, either. I had a bad feeling this was someone who was out to get me. Why is it I always attracted weirdo's? I hurried out of the mall to the big black waiting SUV. Tank was in the drivers seat waiting for me. He hadn't wanted to let me go in the mall alone, but I had talked him into it. I had promised I'd be ok, and to take my panic button. I climbed into the SUV no small task at 5 months pregnant, and plopped onto the seat. I looked around for anyone who might be paying attention to us.

"You ok Steph?" Tank asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I had the weirdest feeling that I was being fallowed in there. My spidy senses were on over drive," I said with a shiver.

"I don't like the sound of that," Tank said. "I hope this doesn't mean we have a stalker on our hands, but with you it wouldn't be surprising."

"Well jeez aren't you sweet," I said dryly.

"Don't get offended, I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings or anything Bomber. It's just that you attract the crazy's by the dozens," Tank said reaching over, and patting her knee.

"Don't I know it. I could write a book about all the crazy's I have had to deal with," I said rolling my eyes. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid though, I mean many people stair at me these days I look like I have a basketball shoved up my shirt."

"We will just have to be extra careful," Tank said.

We left the parking lot of the mall and headed to the bonds office. I was going to hang with Connie today. Lula would join us later on after she got her skip of the day. Then the gossip would really start. I loved girl time with Connie and Lula. Plus Sally said he might swing by, and chill before having to go get the kids from school. At one time Sally had saved my ass from a vicious gang. He would forever be part of my Scooby gang. I have a list of weird friends my mother frowned upon. There was Lula who my mother found loud, and annoying, the same way she dressed. Then there was Mooner who liked his grass as much as his reruns of I love Lucy. Then when it comes to sally who likes to where women's dresses for his performances, you can only imagine what she has to say about that. She doesn't like my Merry Men, she thinks their no good Thugs. Hell half the time I don't think she likes me. Oh well whatever.

"Lula will bring you back to RangeMan, But if you want to come back before then just call, and someone will come get you," Tank said. "Now keep you're panic button on you. You have at least 5 trackers on you. Call if you need anything. Don't talk to strangers, and don't accept donuts from strangers if you want donuts send Lula or Connie to get you some."

"Yes dad," I said sarcastically. "Now, go to work, don't get shot and don't mess up my organized files. If you do you better ship yourself to a hot faraway deserted place and even then I cant guarantee your safe from my vengeance."

"Go, before I decide to make you come back to RangeMan and work," Tank said.

"You know. You could try but I have an advantage you don't," I said teasingly.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Tank asked smiling smugly.

"I'm married to the boss. Now don't be jealous Tank cause I know how you were hoping he'd marry you, but I won fair and square," I said. I watched as he rolled his eyes and he let out a sigh shaking his head.

"I'll see you later Bomber," Tank said and I got out. He watched as I went into the office, and the door fell shut behind me.

"Hey Steph," Connie said. "I stocked up on Donuts so that I was prepared for you're visit."

"You're the best Connie," I said taking a Boston cream and sitting down on the couch.

"Did you hear? Joe's engaged to that school teacher he's been seeing," Connie said.

"Really? That's nice," I said. "I wish them all the luck. I hope he doesn't cheat on her like he did me."

"I also heard that Terri is not happy. Seems she thinks that she should be the one he marries. I heard she threatened to have the teacher shipped to the Amazon rainforest in a body bag," Connie said.

"Damn mobsters think they can do whatever they want," I said. "Sarah's a good woman and Morelli really seems to Love her. I have to admit their relationship is completely different than ours was it real and happy."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Sarah is a popular teacher it would be to suspicious if she disappeared. Besides she has strong connections in the mob even bigger than Terri's," Connie said.

"Well, I might still harbor a few grudges with Morelli for how he did me, but I got Sarah's back I'll go to war against Gilman if I have to," I said.

"So how's Grandma?" Connie asked.

"She has a date with a guy older than dirt Friday, and wants to triple with me and Ranger and Tank and Lula. It should be interesting we'll have to see. Lula's excited for the date," I said smiling.

"She doesn't slow down its like she's still in her thirties not her seventies. God love that woman," Connie said.

I told Connie about feeling like I was being followed in the mall before coming here and she pretty much said the same as Tank. Cant blame them really. I really do attract the crazy's. I started doing some of the filing, and we talked about the baby. Ranger had transformed the office on seven into a nursery for the baby, and now we were just shopping for cloths and other necessities. I told her about the names we were considering. We were having a boy, the names we had picked out where Julius Ricardo, Roberto Carlos, and Ranger was thinking about naming him after himself of course so there might be another Ricardo Carlos Manoso in the world. I hope the world could survive another one.

Lula came in at the same time as Sally. They both came baring food gifts. Lula had chicken which sent me to the bathroom, and coming back glaring at her my look promising vengeance. Sally had sack from McDonalds.

"I figured the big guy didn't let you eat much junk food so I got you some contraband on my way over, no chicken in here I promise. I remembered when my 3 stepsisters where pregnant none of them could stand even the word chicken," Sally said handing the bag over to her.

"You are the best," I said taking the bag, and dumping the food out on the desk. I'll share it with you since you we so thoughtful," I said.

"What about us?" Lula said.

"You can eat you're chicken, just do it quickly so I don't have to keep smelling it," I said scrunching up my nose.

"Sorry, white girl I forgot about you're sensitivity to chicken," Lula said.

"Yeah it sucks," I said. "I miss chicken, but it's not worth throwing up to eat it." I took my burger, and fries to the couch to eat and Sally fallowed sitting down next to me.

We were half way through our meal when gunshots rang out. The window shattered, and then Sally was grabbing me, and had me on the ground. When the shots stopped, and we heard tiers squeel as a car raced away, sally got up to check things out.

"Stay down till I call this in," he said, as he reached for his phone. As he called it in I pressed the panic button in my pocket. There that would bring in my Merry Men. Great it looks like I have another stalker. Just what I need at five months pregnant recently married to one of the hottest men in the world who women want to throw themselves at, and make me think murder should be legalized.

Sally hung the phone up, then he reached down and helped me up off the floor.

"They'll be here soon," Sally said.

"So will my Merry Men, I pushed my panic button," I said. "They would have been mad if I hadn't then they heard it over the police scanner."

"You're ok? You're not hurt are you?" Sally asked.

"I don't see any blood on her," Lula said circling around me.

"God Steph, I think you have another stalker," Connie said.

"Yeah I kind of already figured that out, and I'm fine," I said. Only now I'm sure I wouldn't be going anywhere without a body guard. That was ok with me I loved my Merry Men its just that they liked to tease me, and these days I tend to burst out in tears. One time when Cal teased me about eating all the donuts, and I burst into tears Ranger took him to the mats. I felt bad, it was the pregnancy hormones making me cry. If I hadn't been pregnant I wouldn't have cried. I try not to cry when Rangers around now so he wont beat up on the guys. I sat down in a chair next to the desk, and waited for the police, and my husband and pose to get here. Then my life would be under lock and key.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is another chapter please review!**

**Sorry took so long so busy recently. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my story I appreciate your reviews! Keep them coming they put smiles on my face! Also thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read my story!**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize not mine all Janet's!**

**Ranger's POV**

My heart filled with fear when Tank, burst into my office, and told me that the bonds office had been shot up. I had immediately shot out of the office not waiting to hear if anyone had been hurt. She had to be ok. I burst into the stairwell, and ran all the way down. Tank was right behind me shouting what he knew. To his knowledge no one had been hurt. Thank god, but his heart wouldn't stop racing until he saw her until he had her in his arms. She had another stalker. It was Stephanie, god he loved her, but she was a trouble magnet.

10 minutes later I came to a stop in front of the office and jumped out. I didn't bother turning the car off. I ran in and went immediately to my pregnant wife. She was kicked back in a chair like nothing had happened. Figures. She was so use to this I doubted anything phases her any more. Just then she saw me and her cool collected act crumbled and she burst into tears and propelled herself into my arms. Maybe this effected her more than I thought it had. After all she was pregnant and she had to be scared for the safety of our baby. Our unborn son. I held her tight as she cried.

"She said she was all right," Connie said defensively. Lula reached over and smacked her up top her head. "Ow!"

"You know how Stephanie is, she's always fine even when she aint," Lula said. "You should have known better, I knew she wasn't all right."

The three gave their statements, and then I took Steph home. Tank was going to drive Stephanie's car back for her, and Lula was going to fallow him. Another stalker to deal with, would life ever be normal for us? Well for now I would up security on bomber detail, as the guy's called it. Hector would be going every where with her, as well as one or 2 others of her choice of course because I have to make it seem like its her decision. I was going to hunt this bastard down, and find him. No one shoot's at my wife, and get's away with it. When I find him, no one but God will be able to help him, and even then he's screwed.

We went up to seven where Stephanie went straight to our room and collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep. Denial land and sleep land where her two favorite places after something like this happens. Usually she was blowing my cars up. I left her and went down to five and gave new orders to the guys. I updated them on the situation and made sure that they knew that they were to rearrange their schedules to go out with Stephanie if she asked for them to accompany her somewhere. Then I left with Lester to go back to the bonds office to do my own little investigation.

**Stephanie's POV**

I woke up alone, but then I went asleep alone so that made sense. I got up stretching and yawning. I hurried into the bathroom before I could embarrass myself by peeing myself. I haven't done that since I was like 5. No one was in the room to see me pee my pants but Ella would know when she did my laundry. After flushing I washed my hands and went to find some food. Figures all I would find was a bunch of healthy shit. I fought the sudden urge to slam the refrigerator door close and gently closed it instead. I went for my keys, but they weren't on the end table by the door. Tank must have them still. I left the apartment, and went to the elevator and waited for it to arrived. When it got there I got in and took it down to the 5th floor. I got off and was engulfed in hugs. The guys took turns passing me around. Each telling me how relieved they where that I wasn't hurt.

"I'm glad to," I said, "now who wants to take me to get some real food, and not this healthy shit? I feel like having pizza."

"I'll take you and Hector will go with us, we love pizza," Cal said.

"Then let's go cause I'm starving," I said, "wait I better tell Ranger I'm going."

"Ranger left a little while ago with Lester to go back to the bonds office to do their own little investigation. He's hell bent on getting you're latest stalker," Bobby said.

"You attract the bad guys like bees to honey," Hal said smiling.

"I know it's a drag," I said. "But this is my life." I sighed as I looked around at my guys. "Where's Tank? He has my keys."

"He hasn't come back yet, weird he should have been here by now Lula to," Ram said. "Oh well they probably just stopped off somewhere for something."

"Yeah, probably for a little afternoon delight, if ya know what I mean," Hal said "I know Stephanie understands what I'm talking about."

For some reason that didn't sit right with me at all infact it kind of pissed me off. Must be the pregnancy hormones but they didn't find his little joke funny.

"Ugh oh, nice going dumb ass you pissed off the boss's wife," Ram said.

"Let's go, now," I said to Cal. Turning to the elevator. He caught up to me easily since I wasn't so fast at five months pregnant. Hector was in the garage waiting for us when we got there. He drove us to Pinos where all the cops loved to eat. I think this was done on purpose but I wasn't complaining cause I loved their food. Not to mention most of the cops that came in the place where good friends of mine. They would do all they could to help Ranger find out who was stalking me.

**Ranger's POV**

"Well it looks like our girl has another stalker," Eddie said walking up to me. I was standing evaluating the outside of the bonds office.

"It appears that way," I said with a sigh, "I could have lost her today, to some unknown evil force."

"We will find him. And when we do he will find out that you don't mess with Stephanie plum, I mean Manoso. Congratulations by the way, ass, couldn't even invite her favorite cop to the wedding," Eddie said. I couldn't help it I never pictured this guy as the swearing type and burst out laughing.

"Sorry man, we wanted a quick wedding, we ran off to Vegas and were married by an Elvis impersonator," I said shaking my head.

"So wait, a damn Elvis impersonator got to go to your wedding but not me? Oh that's it. You can tell Steph she can send back her BFF bracelet cause we are through," Eddie said in mock anger. I could see why Stephanie liked this guy so much. He was funny.

"Sorry man, it was just a small wedding," I said. "We'll have a little party or something to celebrate soon after we catch this guy."

"That be nice," Eddie said. "There was about 15 shots fired, but most the shots were not directed towards the couch, they where directed towards the desk. Where Connie and Lula where sitting, suggesting that whoever was shooting couldn't see where anyone was so it must have been long range and no scope so from across the street or something maybe. We collected the bullets and will be running them for finger prints and what not. Other than that there aint much to go on."

"Let me know what you find if anything on the bullets," I said.

"I will. Congratulations on you're wedding again. To bad this bullshit had to happen," Eddie said before walking off.

I called Stephanie, and found out that she was at Pinos with Hector and Cal. I had to smile when she started complaining about how all I kept in the apartment was a bunch of nasty healthy shit. That was my girl.

"Ranger have you heard from Tank he still wasn't back with my car when I got up?" She said. I frowned cause he should have been back not long after us.

"No, but don't worry I'll call him, him and Lula probably stopped somewhere along the way. You know Lula," I said reassuring her. Still frowning I told her I loved her and I would see her at home and hung up. I immediately called tanks phone. It rang, and rang, and rang, but no one ever picked up except his voice mail. I tried five times leaving orders to call me immediately then, I called Lula's phone. I got the same thing. I wasn't getting a good feeling about this.

"Most the shots were not directed towards the couch, they where directed towards the desk. Where Connie and Lula where sitting." Is what Eddie had said. What if Stephanie wasn't the one with the stalker what if Lula was the one with the stalker this time, and he was targeting Tank as well. I hope to hell I'm wrong, where are you two and why wont you answer the damn phone. Damn it what goods having a cell phone if you're not going to answer the damn thing he thought as he punched the end button on his again when he received Lula's voicemail. Now he had more to worry about. He could label this one 'The Case Of The Missing Friends' ugh!

"Why me?" He groaned borrowing his mother in laws favorite question. First things first Lunch he was hungry, and he had a pregnant wife not to far away with a hot pizza pie calling his name. He would gently break the news to her, and then they would decide what was the best way to go about finding out where the hell Lula and Tank were.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter let me know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed they mean a lot to me. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**Ranger's POV**

Telling you're pregnant wife her 2 favorite people were missing, and may have a stalker didn't go over as well as I hoped it might. I thought she would be relieved that she wasn't the one with the stalker this time, that so was not what was happening.

"You mean my poor Tank is out there with some psychopath, and you're here eating pizza?" She said, and I saw tears building up in her eyes. "Why aren't you out there looking for him? My car is loaded down with trackers have you used them to try to find him?" she asked the tears spilling out.

"Let me get this straight both Tank and Lula are missing yet the only one you're worried about is Tank?" I asked confused as to why that was. She was right about the trackers though, I don't know how I forgot about them. I even had one on Lula's car cause Steph rode with her sometimes.

"Ha! They'll bring Lula back in five minutes, that woman is more annoying than 10 children on a sugar buzz. I love her and all but the woman could talk you're ear off," she said. "Now, let's go." she got up then paused looking down at the pizza. "Well let's get this boxed, we can eat this while we search for Lula and Tank. God I hope Tanks ok. I know how Lula can be in these situations, for his benefit I hope they duct taped her mouth shut." Hector helped Cal box up the remaining pizza, and then he stepped in front of Stephanie as we left the restaurant. They led Stephanie to my car and deposited her into the front seat.

"Meet us back at RangeMan, we'll decide what to do from there," I said. Both guy's nodded, and left to get into their own car. I sighed. God I only hopped Tank and Lula were ok.

**Tank's POV**

If she didn't shut up I was going to kill her myself forget the men who had kidnapped us. Kidnapped us? That just didn't seem to fit we weren't kids, well one of us was sure acting like one, and it wasn't me. I had to keep reminding myself that she was Stephanie's best friend and that I loved her. That if we weren't in this position she wouldn't be complaining so much.

"Please, someone duct tape her mouth shut I cant take it any more," I said. "Lula, please, for the love of god, Shut up! I cant think! How am I suppose to think of a way out of this if I cant think at all?" Oh boy that was the wrong way to go, I told my self as she turned her head to look at me.

"Listen here Mister. I think I'm so tuff. You tell me to shut up one more time and I'll shove my foot up you're ass. You got that?" She said. Women, they were so dramatic. I mean seriously do they ever listen to the ridicules things that come out of their mouths?

"Just be quiet before they come in here, and decide to make you quiet. I need peace to think about what to do. Man woman if this is what you're like when things go wrong during take downs with Stephanie I feel for her," I said, shaking my head.

"That's it I'm not talking to you any more, and you can yell for help from here out cause I'm going to be quiet," she said.

"Praise Jesus!" I said. Finally the room was filled with silence, and it felt great. Now I could think. We had been cut off a block from Lula's house. I had been in Stephanie's car, which was loaded with trackers so they would find it. Both cars were surrounded by teams of huge men my size. They pulled Lula out, who was of course, screaming her head off. They threw her in a van after restraining her in a pair of cuffs. I fought but I'm embarrassed to say I was taken down, and hand cuffed and thrown into the back of the van as well. Now we were in some building. I don't think we were to far away from where we were taken because we hadn't been in the van a long time before they stopped and blindfolded us. They then pulled us out of the van, and dragged us into this building. Lula was kicking, and screaming the whole time. I was surprise that they didn't tell her to be quiet or make her quiet.

We were tied to chairs, and whoever tied these knots is real good. I honestly didn't know how we were going to get out of this one. I guess we were just going to have to wait and hope Ranger and the guys found us. I don't know why we were taken or what they want, but they must want something or they wouldn't have taken us. I sighed now who's fault was it that we were taken mine or hers.

**Lula's POV**

I'm pretty sure this is my fault. That this has something to do with what I saw in Vegas. Hey it wasn't like I told anyone, so why were they coming after me? I mean after all these weeks they just now coming after me to make sure I stay quiet. They must be new to the whole criminal thing. Morons. Someone see's you shoot someone, and you don't go after them right away. I mean even I knew you got rid of any complications and I'm not a criminal. I should have went to the police, or told Tank and Batman, but I was scared now I wish I had cause look at where I am now. Tied to this here chair and pissed.

Lord just get me out of this mess and I will never witness another murder again, and not tell. I should at least tell Tank that this mess is my fault, it might help us get out of this mess, yet the jerk yelled at me to be quiet. I was determined not to speak again just to show him. Yet this was serious, and I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Tank, I really need to tell you something," I said. He looked over at me, he had a, here we go again look on his face.

"What is it Lula, I have to be honest I have no clue as to a way out of this mess. Whoever tied these ropes is really good at knots. So if you're wondering if I have thought of a way out of here I haven't," he said he looked close to defected. Poor man.

"No, I was going to say that I think I know why we were taken. This is my fault. I know I should have said something and my light probably burns a little less bright because I didn't tell," I said looking down at the floor then back at up. "When we were in Vegas I witness a crime. I saw a man get shot and I didn't tell anyone. I think that why these men are after me now. You were only taken because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I should have told what I saw, but I let my fear keep me silent. I'm really sorry."

"You should have told us, you saw a man get killed and told no one? How could you do something like that? You put you're life in danger not telling. See where we ended up. I hope Ranger finds us cause that's our only hope besides them letting us go," he said. He was mad I could understand him being mad I should have told and I didn't.

"I know I should have, I'm sorry really. I feel horrible. I keep thinking about that mans poor family and how they have no closure. If we get out of this I'm going to the police and telling what I saw," I said.

"We'll get out of this, Ranger and the guy's will find us. We'll be fine," He said. "Don't ever keep a secret like that from me again, and if you ever see something like that again you tell. Actually I cant believe you didn't tell usually you freak out and go nuts when things like that happen. I'm surprised you were able to keep quiet about it this time."

"Well I was a little tipsy, and I wasn't sure it was real, then I saw it on the news the next day," I said. "Then I knew it was real."

"Well this is a real drag, I just hope the guys work fast, obviously these guy's will kill," he said sighing. "Only us, crazy things always happens to us. Stephanie blows cars up, and you witness murders." what could I say to that Stephanie dose blow up cars well technically it really wasn't her fault, but still. Yet this was the only murder I had witness, and I had no plans to repeat it. I wasn't going to argue with the man though. I sighed, and prayed that Batman came and rescued us. I wondered what my white girl was up to. Probably no good knowing her.

**Stephanie's POV**

Both my car, and Lula's car were located a block away from Lula's house. I wanted to go with them to check it out, but Ranger wouldn't let me. I put up a fuss, which led to minor fight , and me being mad. Well really not a fight since it was me yelling and Ranger saying, "You're not going Babe." Men! Stupid jerks.

"Stephanie, don't be so mad, it for your own good that you stay here," Hector said. "Much safer here."

"Much more frustrating to. I want to know what's going on, and look for clues," I said. He chuckled

"You are to restless for your own good, we should go to the gym and you can walk that energy out," Hector said, "Come on lets go he said and pulled her to the elevator.

No one was in the gym due to the fact that everyone else was pretty much looking for Lula and Tank. I felt useless. They were two of my best friends, and I should be looking for them as well. Only I was pregnant and limited to what Ranger would let me do.

After a half hour we left the gym and went back to Rangers office on five, to wait for Ranger's return. I laid my head down on the desk and the next thing I knew someone was kissing my cheek, and brushing back my hair. I woke up and found Ranger beside me.

"Hey, did you find anything?" I asked.

"Yes, we found something come to the Bombshell room with me," he said. "we're going to go over what we found with the rest of the team." the Bombshell room was a big room where the team gathered to go over a case. The guys had named it the Bombshell room, after me because they had gathered in here to discuss my situations I got into with stalkers many times. I got up and fallowed him out of his office, and into the Bombshell room. Everyone else was already there waiting to here what we had. I hopped it would lead up to Tank and Lula. I missed my friends and were worried about their safety. We took are seats and the meeting began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's another chapter leave a review and let me know what you think. This did not go as planned, but oh well so little in life go's as planned. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story all your reviews are very much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize not mine all belongs to Janet Evanovich. **

**Stephanie's POV**

They hadn't found where Tank or Lula were being held yet. They had been missing for 3 hours now, and still there had been no news. I was very worried for my friends safety, and found myself stressing, which was a no, no. Ranger had been trying for the past 3 hours to keep my spirits up and anxiety down, but it just wasn't working. He was worried about me and our baby. I guess that's why he took drastic measures, and called in back up.

My grandmother walked into the conference room where I had been lying on the couch. Ranger got up from the chair where he was working searches on all the buildings with in the perimeter of where the cars had been found, when Grandma walked in.

"So, here I am. Now get you're butt off that couch, and let's get a move on up to you're apartment. Their re-showing the latest episode of Jersey Shore, and I don't want to miss it again," She said hands on hip.

"I cant watch TV, we have to find Lula and Tank. Poor Tank I wonder if he's gone crazy yet," I said as tears cloud my vision. Ranger came over and reached down to me. He pulled me up onto my feet, and looked me in the eye.

"Go upstairs with you're grandma. I promise I will let you know if we find out anything," he said, then gave me a kiss be for guiding me to Grandma who was now joined by Hector.

"Did someone say Jersey shore?" He asked smiling.

"Do you watch?" Grandma asked.

"No, that is why I will be trading places with Lester, he watches the show," he said.

"Where is Lester? I asked.

"He went to put his I Love Snooki shirt on," He said with a smile. "He will meet you up on seven. Mean while I will be gone checking up on a lead that Ram has on Tank and Lula if it pans out you'll be second to know as we will be first."

Grandma and I took the elevator to seven and I let us into the apartment. It was clean thanks to Ella. I wish I could take some of the credit, but I make more of a mess than I clean one.

"Nice place," Grandma said. "wow Look at that baby it's huge. I'll have to come here to watch all my programs." Grandma sat down on the couch and grabbed up the remote in her left hand. She had no trouble finding her channel. They ended up watching the last 5 minutes of the season opener of the show and Lester came running in just as the new episode was coming on.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" He asked.

"Nope you made it right on time," Grandma told him. I had to roll my eyes. Lester crashed down on the couch next to me. I sighed this was so not my style. Though I have to admit I have seen this show before. It was all right.

"So," Grandma said looking at Lester, "opinion." I had no clue what she meant, but obviously Lester did cause he answered her.

"Love Snooki, Mikes ok, Vinny's cool, Pauly D's my favorite of the guy's I think Ron and Sam fight to much and it get's annoying, I feel sorry for their house mates. I cant wait to see what happens to them this season though," he said.

"I agree, and to add I'm glad they replaced the one chick with Deena she seems really cool so far," Grandma said. They both looked at her expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Opinion?" Lester asked.

"I really don't care. I don't ever watch the show. I have only seen one or two episodes. I'm more concerned about Tank and Lula," I said irritated. They both rolled their eyes but turned to give the TV their full divided attention.

**Tanks POV **

We have been locked up for what seemed like forever now, but was probably only a few hours. I was starting to think we were going to be left here to die when the door opened and in walked 3 men. 2 where big muscular men, and the other was a short man who was plumed and wearing a suit. He had Mob Boss written all over him.

"So, you're the chick that saw my boy's pop that no good Danny Veto," he said giving Lula the once over.

"Maybe, who are you?" she asked.

"My names Tommy Valachi. I was hoping we could come to an understanding as I really don't want to have two more murders on my hands. Granted I was going to kill you at first but since my first attempt was a failure I have changed my mind. I really do not wish to have two more deaths on my hands. The first guy deserved his death as he was a vicious piece of scum, but I will kill you to keep you silent if I have to," he said.

"Well Mr. Tommy Valachi, that would be a very bad idea on you're part," Lula said.

"Oh yeah? And whys that?" he asked looking amused.

"Because my Batman will then of course have to kill you," she said.

"Lady, you're Batman is tied to a chair he's not killing anyone," Tommy said, laughing.

"Oh, no that's not Batman, that's Tank, Batman is our best friend. He's also married to the Bombshell bounty hunter who happens to be my best friend," Lula said. Just like Lula she never could be quiet. Talk, talk, talk.

"Wait, Bombshell Bounty Hunter? I think I have heard of her through a cousin who lives here. You are talking of a Stephanie plum?" He asked.

"That's my girl," Lula said. "Though its Stephanie Manoso now as she married our Batman."

"so which one is Batman the cop or the bounty hunter guy?" He asked.

"The bounty hunter guy, she dumped officer dumb butt when she caught him in the act with her worst enemy," Lula said. I could hear the disgust in her voice mixed with anger.

"Rotten bastard, someone should have shot the man," Tommy said.

"I had a mind to, and if Steph would of let me I would have," Lula said. I believed her to. "Now back to our little problem. Its only a matter of time before they find us, and they are vicious when they go into saving mod. Most being high up military men."

"Out of all the people to witness a killing it had to be someone with an army, and a big mouth," Tommy said. I had to chuckle. "Not to mention you're clothes. I think they might be louder than you're mouth."

"Oh god, you did not just insult her clothes. Man you have to be the stupidest male on the planet. don't you know you never bad mouth a woman's clothing choice?" I said groaning. I knew what was coming, and sure enough it came.

"My clothes? There is nothing wrong with my clothes you big giant monkey butt. If I wasn't tied to this here chair I'd wipe the floor with you for insulting my clothing," Lula said beyond pissed off. "You look like you belong in a coffin but you didn't hear me insulting you by saying that did you? No! because its called respect! R.E.S.P.E.C.T."

"Gee sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. Now lets get down to business. You say killing you would be a mistake, because Batman would be after us. Yet I cant afford for you to go to the police and tell them what you saw cause I wont go to jail. I hat jail. Nasty place," Tommy said.

"Ya know I never even told Tank here what I saw till today. But I would have soon anyways cause it was eating me alive with guilt," Lula said.

"why don't you tell me why you killed that man and why you figure you don't deserve to go to jail," I said.

"He deserved to die. He took something from me that I cant never get back. It might have been wrong, a sin and I defiantly did it the wrong way. I should have taken him out to the desert where there was no one to see only I couldn't hold my need for revenge back, and I killed him. I feel no remorse for what I did. As he felt no remorse for what he did," Tommy said, and I saw tears in the mans eyes and it shocked me to see this man become so emotional.

"What did he do? What did he take from you?" I asked, wanting to know needing to know to understand this mans pain and reasoning for his acts.

"He killed my daughter. He took my child from me. The only child I have, or will ever have. She was all I had in the world, now I have nothing, but money, and a few hired muscled men," Tommy said.

"I'm sorry about you're daughter. couldn't the police do anything?" Lula asked.

"Not, when you're daddy's the most powerful lawyer in the state, and has all kinds of friends. He got off. It was disgusting," Tommy said. "No justice."

"Bastards," I said. "We wont say anything, so if you're found out it wont be because we ratted you out. I can understand you're revenge killing." Hell I knew Ranger had done it at least once for Stephanie. Who was I to judge a man, and I didn't see a ruthless killer when I looked into Tommy Valachi's eye's. I saw a man who was broken, and grieving the loss of a child.

"You're secret stays with us, well and my Batman cause I cant hide anything from my Batman he's my bestie ya know, and of course Steph, but they wont tell anyone. Batman can sympathize with you," Lula said.

"He can," I told him, backing Lula's statement up.

"Here's the deal, you stay quiet you live, I hear you rat me out I will have to get over my liking the two of you, and have you permanently removed from life. Got it?" Tommy said. "I'd like to meet this Batman guy, and Bombshell Bounty hunter too."

"Not if you want to live, Stephanie will kill you for kidnapping us," Lula said. With a shrug she added, "She's stubborn, and not fast to forgive, unless you got a dozen Boston cream donuts in you're hand."

"I was thinking about moving here to Trenton is it a fairly nice place?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, and we got our own sources of live entertainment, mainly Stephanie's ability to blow up cars with out touching them, but then there is also her awesome Grandma who's fucking crazy!" Lula said.

"Well crazy bounty hunters, crazy grandmothers, what's not to love. I think this place would be heaven," Tommy said. "Now I hope they wont be to mad at me for kidnapping you two." just then I heard noises and I had a feeling we were about to find out how mad Ranger and the guys were.

"Oh boy. They found us," Lula said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here's another chapter leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story all your reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read my story as well. **

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize not mine all belongs to Janet Evanovich. **

**Stephanie's POV**

Well Tank and Lula, had been found, and were back. Along with them was a man named, Tommy Valachi, and 5 of the men he had hired to snatch, Lula and Tank. I was happy, Tank and Lula, were back safe. That they brought back this, Tommy, guy and his goon's not so much. Why didn't, Ranger, just get rid of them, like he did all the other bad guy's.

Instead here we all sat in the big conference room. At least Ranger didn't look friendly. He was giving, Tommy ,a Burg worthy glare. My mother would be so proud. Tommy didn't seem to be fazed by it at all. He must not know anything about my husbands reputation. Ranger could kill you, and they would never find you're body.

Lula patted Ranger on the shoulder. "Be cool Batman, really it was all just a big misunderstanding," she said. "Besides, just think this will make a awesome story to tell the kids, and grandkids one day."

"Lord help us all," I heard Tommy mutter. I couldn't help but chuckle. So did Ranger and the other guys in the room. I could only imagine what kind of hostage she made. Lula on a normal day was loud, and just slightly obnoxious.

"I want an explanation as to why my friends were taken," Ranger said, looking at Tommy.

"Excuse me?" Lula said, "I thought we were best friends. Fine I see how you are." she huffed and turned her back to him. Ranger rolled his eyes, but he reached over, and turned Lula back to face him.

"We are best friends, you liven up the building, and drive me crazy. I wouldn't have it any other way," Ranger told her. "Now my explanation."

"I saw him kill a man in Vegas when we were there for you're guy's wedding," Lula said.

"What? Why didn't you say anything, and here we are suppose to be best friends," Ranger said.

"Yeah," I said. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you saw something like that. Here I thought I was the only one bad things happened to."

"Hey will you two shut up so I can continue our explanation," Lula huffed. "Anyways I saw him kill the man. Turns out he was the scum of the earth, and I don't mid keeping my mouth shut about his murder. He deserved to die. You'd have done the same if you'd been in Tommy's position." Ranger narrowed his eyes and shot a glance at Tommy then looked back at Lula.

"Why? What did the man do to deserve such a final punishment as death is?" Ranger demanded to know.

"He killed my daughter, my only child," Tommy said, before Lula could answer. Ranger's face soften to compassion as he looked back at the other man. "I hold no remorse for what I did

I'm not sorry. He killed my daughter in cold blood. I killed him the same way. I messed up in not keeping my temper, and doing it in a secluded place, but other than that I have no regrets." I felt sorry for the man. I couldn't imagine how it must feel to have lost a child. To have lost you're only child. It was sad. It must hurt so bad.

"I'm so sorry for you're Loss Mr. Valachi," I said. "That is the worst thing that could ever happen to a parent I imagine. I'm very sorry it happened to you."

"Please call me Tommy, Mr. Valachi makes me feel old," He said. "I didn't want to hurt Lula or Tank here I just didn't want to end up in jail. I admit I would have done anything to stay out of jail. But after those dumb ass's messed up the first attempt I decided to just go about explaining my situation," he said sighing. "I'm very sorry for the ruckus I caused. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but the bastard who deserved it."

"Well I'm sorry about you're daughter. I would have done the same if I had been in you're shoes. I cant say that I am happy about the fact that you had you're men shoot up the bail bonds office where my pregnant wife was at," Ranger said. "I don't appreciate that her life, and our child's life were threaten. It really makes me mad."

"I am very sorry. It was a very stupid mistake on my part. I'm glad no one was hurt," Tommy said.

"Me to, because had you hurt anyone I would not be able to forgive you, and let you walk out of here alive. I am going to let Lula decide you're fate as she is the true victim here," Ranger said. We all turned to Lula, and waited.

"Gee talk about being in the spotlight," Lula said looking around at everyone. "You're free to go Tommy Cat. Don't be a stranger. You got a Facebook? Cause we could be Facebook buddies."

"Yeah. Facebook, yahoo, Twitter, I even still got a myspace page," Tommy said.

"Cool. Well I'll hit you up then, we can be online beastie's," Lula said. "Next time you kill someone do it far away where no one can see, and if they do, explain first kill later."

"Well I'm glad we can walk out of this friends. I have never had a friend who dressed as loud as her mouth is," Tommy said, "I like it." He added quickly before Lula could get mad.

"Are you sure about letting him just walk Lula?" Ranger asked. "I could take him to the mat's for all the trouble he put us through."

"He's an older man, Ranger," Lula said.

"I'm not that old. I'm only 45," Tommy said defensively.

"No mat's, he's been through enough," Lula said.

"Fine," Ranger said, sighing, "No mat's." He looked disappointed. Poor baby. "You're free to go."

"Thank you. Again I am sorry," Tommy said, as he got up, and left the office escorted by Bobby and Ram.

"Well other than the fact that he kidnapped my two friends, and almost shot me Connie, Lula, and Sally, I liked him," I said.

"Of course you did Babe," Ranger said smiling. "All of you're friends are really strange."

"Hey, you best watch it Batman. I am not strange, ok?" Lula said.

"Of course not," Ranger said.

"Well, I'm going up to seven, don't forget Ranger, we got the doctors appointment in the morning, you're taking me," I said.

"You got it Babe," He said kissing me before I walked out fallowed by Lula who decided she was coming up to seven with me. Great I'll get a play by play of what happened.

**Lula's POV**

She was just nodding, and giving me Ugh Hugh's every once in a while. Here I was telling the story of the life time, and that's all she had to say.

"So did Tommy say who he had watching me, and Tank at the mall?" She asked all of a sudden. Finally she was interested in my story.

"He never said anything about having you followed at the mall, and why would he? It was me he was after not you," I said. "And white girl I'm a little disappointed, you forgave him so quickly."

"He didn't have us followed at the mall, and I understand were he was coming from now if he had actually hurt you guy's I wouldn't have been so forgiving," She said, looking deep in thought. "I'm not liking the sound of this. Someone was following me at the Mall. I'm pretty damn sure. Get a hold of Tommy, and make sure it wasn't him before I worry Ranger with this."

I pulled my cell phone out, and the business card that Tommy had given me out as well. I dialed Tommy's cell phone number, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" His voice called over the line.

"Yo its Lula," I said.

"Missing me already?" He asked chuckling.

"I was just calling with a question. I was just wondering if you had Tank and My girl Stephanie fallowed at the mall?" I asked.

"No I did not. Is everything ok?" he asked

"I don't know. It could be nothing. Then again could be a stalker," I said.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do for you guy's. I owe you one," he said.

"Damn straight you do," I said "I'll talk to you later Tommy Cat, bye."

"Bye," he said, and I hung up.

"He said he didn't have you fallowed so if you were really being fallowed then you must have another stalker," I said.

"Of course I do," she said sagging against the couch.

"Hey don't get to down, we don't know for sure that you have another stalker. We are just guessing at this point, but we should probably go tell Batman about this so he knows," I said getting up off the couch. I reached down, and helped her up off the couch.

We walked out of the room, she was not happy to have to go do this. She just wanted to relax, but it was best that we get this information to Ranger as soon as possible. Especially since she would be going to the doctors tomorrow. Which meant leaving the building.

"Do you want to go to the Doctors appointment with us tomorrow?" She asked as we road the elevator down to the fifth floor.

"Really?" I asked. "Can I go into the room with you guy's?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Will we see the baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, so do you want to go or not?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hell yeah," I said. When the doors opened on five we got off and headed to Ranger's office. "Knock, Knock, Batman." I said as we walked in. he looked up confused as we came in.

"I thought you guy's were upstairs relaxing," he said.

"We were, but we were also talking about the whole Tommy thing, and Stephanie mentioned that she was being followed at the mall when she was with Tank at the mall earlier," I said, "but Tommy said he wasn't the one having her fallowed so we are thinking possible stalker."

"You are sure you were being fallowed babe," He asked.

"My spidy senses were going off the charts," Stephanie said. "Besides I caught a glimpse of a hooded person everywhere I was going."

"Ok babe, then we are going to have to take extra precautions until we get this figured out. You know the drill. We have been through this many times now," Ranger said, sighing. I saw the tears building up in Stephanie's eyes.

"Oh, nice job Batjerk!" I said. "You made her cry. There, there baby. It's going to be ok. None of this is you're fault. You cant help being awesome, and that everyone want's a piece of you." I hugged her, rocking her back, and forth.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like it was her fault. I know it's not her fault. It's not you're fault Babe, we will find out what's going on and take care of the problem," he said stroking her hair. "How about you and Lula go upstairs and find a movie on, on demand, to order, and I will have Ella bring you 2 up hot fudge sundae. Sound good?"

"Ok," Stephanie said. After a quick kiss we left him to go back up stairs. He probably hurried through the call to Ella so he could round up the guys, and fill them in on what we had just talked about. I wonder if he will tell the guys he made Stephanie cry. He keep's taking the guys to the mat's for making her cry. I wonder what he dose to himself? Hugh, How dose one kick their own ass. I gave it a try.

"Lula, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Hugh? Oh nothing. Well, I was trying to kick my own ass. See Batman made you cry he calls the guys to the mat's for that. I was just wondering what he was going to do to himself. Which lead me to wondering if one could kick their own ass," I said.

"That is just the silliest thing I have ever heard," she said laughing. I smiled. I had made my white girl laugh. No more tears her 10 points for Lula.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to get this out here. was with out internet for a while. Thank you for your reviews they put smiles on my face. Please Review and let me know what you thought of this Chapter. I appreciate all reviews I get. **

**Disclaimer: ****all Janet evanovich i own nothing.**

**Stalkers POV**

I was watching Stephanie, damn she would never had noticed that one slip up at the mall if it hadn't been for that damn Mobster wanna be. Now getting my hands on her was going to be like hell because she would be surrounded by an army. Damn it. Now I had to think of a way to get through Manoso, and his damn monkeys, not to mention, that damn friend of hers. Getting Stephanie would be harder now, but I was determined to have her as mine. I had less than 4 months to do it. I wanted to grab her before the baby came it was easier to grab one than to. Especially in this case.

Manoso though he could have whatever he wanted, and that no one could take it from him. Well I was going to prove him wrong. I was going to steal Stephanie from him, and we would raise their child as our own. We would have many more children together as well. Stephanie would love me, and Ranger would lose. Lose his wife, his child, everything he held close to his heart.

He had been so close to when he was going to grab her, but now he would have to go back to the drawing board. He sighed. She was worth it though. Getting back at Manoso was worth it. Manoso thought he could jus walk all over people, and ruin their lives. I had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to get back at Manoso. Then I heard he was Married, and had a baby on the way. It was so perfect. When I saw a picture of his wife I knew it was meant to be.

I saw why he loved her. She was a disaster when it came to car's, but she made up for it with her beauty. She was gorgeous, and you could see she was good just looking at her. Her friend choice was sketchy, but that could be fixed. Besides she would be making new friends once they got to their new home.

Manoso wouldn't suspect me, it had been 5 years since that day in Florida when he had busted down the door of my expensive home. That day Manoso shot, and killed my Baby brother. Sure it had been self defense, but still there is no excuse for killing anyone I love. I will have my revenge, and I will enjoy watching Ranger fall as he searches for his wife and child, but never finds them.

**Stephanie's POV**

It was Hector time again. That's what I called it whenever it was just me and Hector alone. "Hector time." We were in the apartment playing on the XBOX360 Woody had lent me a game the other day, and Hector was laughing as he watched me play. It was called Red Dead Redemption and I was addicted. Woody so wasn't getting his game back. Well alright, I would probably give him his game back, but I was so making Ranger buy me this game. It had been 3 weeks since we got Lula and Tank back, and so far there had been nothing on my stalker, so I was starting to think there was no stalker, and I was just being paranoid.

"Man you just as destructive in this game, as you are in real life," Hector said, laughing, as I ran the stagecoach into a building. "I love that about you." He added before I could get upset. Hectors the only one who hasn't made me cry during my pregnancy. That made him a god in my book. The other guys just wondered how he managed to keep from doing it, since it seemed I cried over everything.

"You know what I love about you, my dear friend?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked, with a smile.

"Absolutely everything," I said. He chuckled.

"You don't know everything about me," he said.

"Well from what I do know, I love," I said, "you're one of my best friends, you have been a rock during this pregnancy so far, and haven't made me cry once. You sir, are awesome." Hector smiled.

"You never seize to amaze me with you're words," he said, smiling. I put my full attention back into my video game, and went back to hunting down bad guys and fulfilling my missions.

An hour later we turned the game off, and put in a movie. He let me chose the movie. I bet you're thinking she picked Ghostbusters, well you're absolutely wrong. I decided I was in the mood for a, Clint Eastwood, movie and had, Hector, throw in Gran Torino. It was my favorite. Hector made popcorn for them to eat during the movie, and he got her apple juice to drink. For him self he got Water. The sat back on the couch, and relaxed as the movie started. Only talking to throw out an opinion on something or to laugh. Her favorite scene was when he took the boy to the barber shop to teach him to talk like a man, it was funny.

At the end of the movie she was in tears, even though she knew what was coming, and that Clint's character would die. She never failed to cry ever time she watched the movie. Especially at the end. Hector scooted over to her, and pulled her into his arms. She could tell he was smiling. Ranger came in with Lester five minutes later.

"It wasn't me, I swear. Come on Ranger. I swear it wasn't," Lester said, pleadingly. "Why wont you believe me? I swear it wasn't me." Lester looked so desperate for Ranger to believe him.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried.

"Someone, stole my stash of…" he broke off as if realizing he was about to give away a big secret to the enemy.

"Stole you're stash of what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Someone stole his stash of Tasty cakes, but it wasn't me. He doesn't believe me though," Lester said, rating him out. Ranger shot him a look.

"What?'' I said, shocked and feeling a little irritated. "You're telling me after all those 'babe that shit will kill you' speeches you have been eating the same shit you're self. You, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, are a hypocrite." How many times had she had to listen to him tell her the body was a temple, and that "shit" would kill you. Yet here he was crying cause someone ate his Tasty cakes.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I never wanted to eat this stuff until you got pregnant, and then everything got stressful with you're mom being all unhappy and mean. Then the whole having to beat everyone up for making you cry, and the fricken Lula and Tank get kidnap, now there's another stalker," he said, then he was crying, I was shocked, and so was Hector and Lester. "Sugar was just an escape from the stress." I had made my husband cry. I felt horrible. I was shocked that he was crying, and that I had caused him to get so worked up that he cried.

"Hey it's ok, come with me I got some Tasty cakes hidden in the kitchen you can have," I told him. I whipped the tears off his face, and the hugged him. "Dose this mean you're going to have to beat me up now for making you cry?" I asked with a teasing smile, hoping it would make him smile. It worked he chuckled.

"No, but I think we can come up with other forms of punishments," he said smiling. He bent down, and kissed me.

"Ugh, get a room," Lester Groaned. I chuckled, and looked over at my other favorite Merry Man.

"You're in our apartment, buddy," I said, smiling " So shut up and deal with it, or get out."

"White Girl! White Girl, look what I got," Lula said, running into the apartment. She was excited. She had a box of tasty cakes. I started laughing.

"Are those Rangers, secret stash?" I asked.

"So you know about that ay?" she asked.

"Yes, Lester just told on him," I said, chuckling. Ranger walked over to Lula, and took his Tasty Cakes back, giving her a glare. Then he smiled at her, kissed her cheek and offered one to her.

"So," Lester said, looking at Ranger, "I believe you owe me an apology."

"I'm sorry, now go away so I can spend time with people I actually like," Ranger said. Lest sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess me and Lula will have to go find something better to do," Lester said.

"Lula can stay," Ranger said, smiling at Lester.

"Oh I see how it is. I'm not wanted here. Nobody likes Lester. Might as well get rid of me then," Lester said, and I had a feeling that this was getting all to seriously.

"Lester, that's not true. I love you, you're one of my best friends, and you are not going anywhere, so get use to it," I said.

"Bossy aren't you?" He asked, but he was smiling now.

"Yes, always," I said. Ii sat back down on the couch next to Hector. My feet hurt, and I was just tired of standing up.

"Bossy, beautiful, and wont be able to believe what I have to tell he, for it wasn't just those Tasty Cakes, that brought me running all the way up the stairs," Lula said.

"What's up?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me, as it always dose. that's not always a good thing. It has been known to get me into a lot of bad situations in the past. Since you know all the major one's I don't see any point of bringing them all up again, and torturing myself with the humiliating, and sometimes painful memories.

"Our boy, Cal, has himself a new girlfriend," she said, all excitedly.

"Really," I said, really paying attention now and so where the guys.

"Yeah, and you will never guess who he's with either. I would never had suspected it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. They didn't see me so they don't know I know," she said.

"Lula, I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me who the hell it is already," I said, getting jumpy and antsy.

"It's Connie, I saw them out at dinner together, last night, and dancing. I even saw them kissing. They really like each other," Lula said, like she couldn't believe it. I had to admit I was shocked myself, but I was happy for Cal and Connie. I hopped they were happy together.

"That's really nice," I said, "I'm happy for them, I hope they are very happy together, well that's 2 Merry men down. Now we just got to work on the rest of them." Lula laughed.

"Well, most wont be a problem, but it's going to take someone very special for, Lester, here. Just some girl off the street wont cut it, she's got to be tuff through and through," Lula said "Lot's of pranks and other Bullshit to put up with, with this one." she added pinching his cheek lovingly. The rest of us just laughed as, Lester, stuck his tongue out at her, then smiled. Ranger took his Tasty Cakes back down to five with him, while Lester and Lula settled in, and we put another movie on. This time, Lester chose, it was a movie with Adam Sandler in it. It was his favorite, it was one of mine to. Big Daddy, the little boy was so adorable.

I loved hanging out with my friends, no, my family. They were my family. This is what a family was. People who where always there for you, no matter what. No matter what you do they were there to stand by you. If there was a stalker then I knew I didn't have anything to worry about I was safe, my Merry Men would protect me. Then there was Ranger, and Lula alone was Like a junk yard dog, she had the bark to scare anyone off. Lord knows she wouldn't hesitate to pull her gun either. She had done it before, she would do it again. That was my Lula, she was crazy, but that's what I loved about her. I curled up in between Hector and Lula, and couldn't help the content sigh that slipped out. I felt happy and safe right there. It felt so good to feel like that, tomorrow though when I left the building to go to another doctors appointment, I knew I would feel anxiety again, but for now I would enjoy feeling safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took a while to post another chapter. Please review! Hope you like this chapter. **

**Lula's POV**

OMG! I was so excited, more excited than I was when the told me I could get another bucket of chicken for half the price at, Cluck In A Bucket. I couldn't wait to tell my white girl, this. Oh boy this was just so exciting. I ran all the way up to the seventh floor, not wanting to wait for the slow ass elevator. I'm sure the guys watching the cameras have something to say watching my ass run up the stairs, but they can kiss it. This was to good, and I could care less what they think of my running up the stairs. I'm sure they wish it was a hot little pixy blond, with big boobs. Well I got the big boobs part down, but the other stuff their shit out of luck on.

Finally, after what seemed like forever I reached seven, I used Tanks key to get on the floor. I had relieved him of the key just minutes before coming up here. He would forgive me, anyways this was to good to call her for. I had to come tell her in person. Anyways, he and Ranger were busy talking when I took it, that he wouldn't notice anyways.

I knocked on her door, and waited, jumping slightly as I waited for her to answer the door. I was being patient, cause her being six months pregnant, I knew she was a little slower on her feet. Finally, she opened the door, and I barreled into the room continuing my excited jumps.

"Hey Lula, what's up? What are you jumping for, got to pee? Bathrooms that way," Steph said.

"No," I said and noticed Hector was here as well. Good I could tell him to. "I just had to tell you this, I was so excited that I stole Tanks key, and ran up seven flights of stairs from the garage. I left Tank and Ranger there to talk."

"Suspense is killing me, Lula, get to the point already," Steph said.

"Morelli, got fired," I said, and watched as both of their faces filled with shock.

"What? Why?" Steph asked.

"Well, unofficially he got caught with his pants down on the job, but their putting it down on paper as to many conflicts with other coworkers," I said, shaking my head. " They only doing that so he can go to another city and get a job."

"Why fire him then?" Steph asked.

"To save face," I said.

"Got to make you're self look good, but you want to keep you're friends to," Hector said.

"You said it Amigo," I said. "Going onto an other subject now. I heard from, Tommy, last night, he is all moved into his new house, and is having a party this Saturday. He wants us to come, you going to go with me white girl?"

"Absolutely. You going to, Hector?" Steph asked.

"Where you go, I go," Hector said, nodding his head.

"That was a give me. If you're going girl, then so is, Hector, Lester, Ram, Cal, Hal, Bobby, and Woody. Then another team just on the background scene," I said.

"Sometimes I hate being me, want to give it a go?" She asked.

"Girl, not that I would mind having Batman, as a husband, cause Batman, has it going on, but we all got to be who god made us. God made you, you, and he made me, me," I said. "We all go through rough patches, you more than some, but you got all of us, plus you're husband. We got you're back."

"Now let's get some ice cream, and watch some Jersey shore, I missed last weeks episode," Hector said.

"You eat ice cream?" I asked, him shocked.

"Chica, I and eat whatever I want to eat, and Ranger can just cry me a river of tears if he don't like it," Hector said, giving me a he wasn't bullshitting look.

"Well you just went up 20 points in my book," I told him. "Ice cream, and Jersey shore sounds like the bomb right now." Stephanie looked like she only half agreed. Probably only with the ice cream part. I don't think she cared for the Jersey shore show to much. How could you not, that show was the bomb. I loved me some, Pauly D, baby.

**Ranger's POV**

"She stole you're key, you know," I told, Tank.

"What?" Tank asked, confused. "Who? What key?"

"Lula, she stole you're key that grants you access all over the building," I said smiling. "You know, had it been anyone, but Lula that had taken the key, I would have to probably kill you. Since it's only Lula, I'll only take you to the mats."

"That sneaky little brat," Tank said, "I didn't even feel her slide it out of my pocket. Man, she's good. We should file that into our memories incase we need her services later on down the road."

"She pulled one over on you, but no one pull's anything over on me. I saw her slip it out of you're pocket," I said, "I didn't call her on it cause I knew she was excited to get up to seven to tell Steph about Morelli getting fired."

Morelli getting fired had been the highlight of my week. So far this week all I have done is take three more of my guys to the mats, at least this time it was because they screwed up their jobs, and not because they made my, babe, cry. No, Steph, has seemed to have gone past the crying stage this past week. Instead of crying she get's really, really angry, or just depressed.

Lula had informed me and Tank both that we would be attending a party this Saturday at, Tommy's, new house. She said we had no choice as she was sure her, White Girl, would want to go. So that would mean, heavy security detail cause of this maybe stalker. Just because there hadn't been anymore word, I wasn't ready to call it forgotten. I wasn't taken any chances. Not with my past, or Stephanie's past, to many risks there.

I don't know who was the new stalker. I don't know if it was someone from my past or someone she picked up, I prefer it to be someone she picked up, less dangerous that way, but I will find out and eliminate the problem. I always did, and I always would. When would people learn you don't fuck with the people I love. I guess never.

"So I guess we should go up stairs, and bust her," Tank said. "Man I cant believe she got one over on me. I'll never live this down."

"Probably not," I said, laughing. We headed up to mine and Stephanie's apartment.

When we went inside, the three of them. Hector, Stephanie, and Lula, that is, where sitting on the couch eating ice cream. They where watching Jersey shore. It was my secret pleasure. Not even Stephanie, knew I watched it. She hated the show, I could see the annoyance on her face, but she tolerated it for her friends. I smiled, Hector was enjoying himself, ice cream and all. My men weren't suppose to eat sweets. Yet I knew almost all, ignored that rule, hell even I ignored that rule. They all looked up at me and smiled. Hector's smile was slightly defiant, which I would gladly call him to the mats for, if it weren't for the fact that he was my wife's best friend, and she would have my ass if I tried. Not to mention Lula, would have her, 'you only live once' speech ready to give me. So what did you do in this situation? You went into the kitchen. Got down two more bowls, scooped out some yummy Cookies -N- Cream ice cream, and joined them.

"Those people should be locked up in a zoo," Stephanie said. "Their even crazier than Lula. Hell, Mooner's more intelligent than Some of them, but that one guy is kind of cute."

"Hey, what one guy?" I asked squinting my eyes at her.

"Doesn't matter, cause you're cuter," She said, reaching over to pat my knee. I smiled, and went back to eating my ice cream.

"I was going to the store the other day, and I saw a guy that looked just Like, Pauly D," Lula said, "I got all excited. I love me some, Pauly D, Baby."

"No news on this supposed stalker?" Steph asked, looking over at me.

"No, but that doesn't mean anything. They could be waiting for a chance to get at you, which will never happen because you will never not be protected," I said.

"Well, will me as top Bodyguard, wont nobody be getting my, White Girl," Lula said. "Now, we will be going to the mall tomorrow to shop for new outfits for the party Saturday, so Hector, have you're credit cards ready cause, you're not wearing those stupid uniforms to the party."

"Chica, I have other close in my closet," Hector said, smiling.

"Well, you could have fooled me. You damn men, always wearing black, look like you going to a damn funeral. Well, not this time, this time you're going to, dress to impress," Lula said.

"Bossy," Hector said, smiling. "Just the way I like my women."

"Hey, get your own bossy woman, that's mine, amigo," Tank said.

"Not my fault if you cant keep you're woman bro," Hector teased.

"Want me to take you to the mats, Bro?" Tank asked.

"Want me to put both of you in timeout?" Stephanie asked.

"We aint two, we don't need no timeout," Tank said.

"Really, cause you could have fooled me," Stephanie said. I had to Laugh. Lula was enjoying the altercation as well. The mall, my least favorite place while a stalker situation was going on. Oh well, the joys of having a wife. Shed have Lula with her, and Hector as well as many other guy's shed be safe. I couldn't keep her locked up. Been there, tried that, and it aint pretty when you try that. She gets irritated, and everyone becomes a victim to her rage. When I got back down stairs I would decide who would be going with them to the mall tomorrow. Lester was a give away, he loved the mall, now just got to decide who else to torture. Who had made her cry? That's who I would send Karma. Shit I had made her cry, I guess this could be a family day. Oh yeah, I can just picture the looks we will be receiving already. A bunch of men in black, surrounding 2 women. One who wears crazy outfits, and the other who is pregnant. Iwouldnt trade my family for the world, not even, Lula.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews They are so very much appreciated****. Hope you like this chapter. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: ****all Janet Evanovich. I own none of these characters. **

**Lula's POV**

We were at the mall shopping for an outfit for the party at, Tommy's, Saturday. Hector was only one of many men with us. Ranger was here to, but he had gone off somewhere to do something, and had yet to return. Lester, Woody, Bobby, Hal, Cal, Ram and Junior were there as well. I didn't mind they were all hot as hell, and had every woman in this mall wishing they could be, Stephanie and me. To bad girls, you wont ever be us, though we do need to start getting these men married off. Don't want them growing old alone, but we got's to find them the perfect girl. No crazy ass chicks, I mean cause they gonna be around, Stephanie, cant have any psychos.

Hector, stayed close to, Stephanie's, right side while I was on her left. Ram, Bobby, and Cal were walking behind us, and Junior, Hal, and Woody were in front of us. They wouldn't admit it but they were having fun. We had to get Cal and Hal some real clothes, cause there was no fucking way they was going to any party wearing black. The other guys had acceptable clothing, I had raided their wardrobes just this morning to make sure of it.

Lester had suggested we take, Hal and Cal to a store called The Buckle. I didn't have a clue what kind of store that was but hell if they had clothes that weren't all black they were cool with me. So we walked into the store and I pulled the two fashion challenged victims to the jeans, and I skimmed till I found something I liked for Cal.

"Here these will look good on you're white ass," I said handing him the jeans. They were light, with some dark shaded in. he took the jeans, and so like a man went straight for the price tag.

"These jeans are 275 dollars!" Cal said, "why the hell would I spend 275 dollars on a pair of pants alone?"

"You got to dress to impress, and if it cost 275 dollars then that's just a sacrifice you have to make. Besides we are trying to get you a girl, aint no girl gonna want a man who looks like he going to a funeral every damn day," I said, "unless she's psychotic, and I've all ready decided no psychopaths for you guys for obvious reasons."

"I cant believe you want me to pay 275 dollars for a pair of pants to impress some invisible girl," Cal said.

"Shut up put the jeans over your arm, and now lets move on to Hal," I said, listening to Stephanie's giggles, she was whispering something to Hector, but I couldn't hear what the girl was sayin. Those two were inseparable, it was cute really. I weaved through all the jeans until I found the perfect pair for, Hal. I handed them to him. He looked at the price tag, and grimaced at the 198 dollars they were, but he didn't say anything about the amount they cost.

"If you think these are the one's for me Lu, then I trust you're judgment," Hal said, "they're nice." I really did think they would look nice on him. They were dark blue jeans and they had a lighter color that wove through them. They would look good on him for sure.

Next we moved on to shirts, I picked out a teal and whit button up for Cal, and a white and green button up for Hal. I figured they could wear one of their black t-shirts underneath it. Hat saw a necklace he wanted on the way up to the check out and got that as well. Lester and Bobby had shoes they were going to lend them so we didn't have to go shoe shopping. So all that was left to do was shop for me and Stephanie.

We hit the maternity store first and I found a cute, light purple dress for, Stephanie to wear. I don't know why, but I was in a picking out mood today so everyone who needed clothing I was choosing it for them. Thank god Stephanie liked it, and I didn't have to argue with her cause the girl could argue, and to be honest I probably would lose. She said she had some cute silver flats at home that would go with the dress, she better or, home girl, and me would be making an emergency call back up here.

After paying for her dress we hit my shop, Flash Forward, it was new only a couple months old. But I liked it in here, they had nice clothes. I was going to surprise these guys. They all thought I was going to wear my usual spandex pants, and shirts. Well they were getting a different Lula. I went over to the dresses and flipped through them. I found a really pretty floral print one that I liked, so I bought it. I noticed they all looked a little shocked that it wasn't, leopard print or something along those lines but hey I could change it up.

We were just walking out of the store when, Ranger, decided to rejoin us. He peeped into my bag.

"Cute, but I expected it to be an animal print," He said, smiling, "glad to see you're changing it up. Proud of ya." I couldn't help the smile that over came my face. It felt good when, Ranger said he was proud of me. He wrapped his arm around Stephanie's waist, and we headed out. We were officially done at the mall. Everyone who needed attention had been dealt with and now we could go home.

Home, funny how one little word can mean so much to someone. To me it means the world. My home is a seven floor building full of hot men, and Stephanie. They are my family, they except me for who I am, crazy, loud, obnoxious at times, and lets not forget full of attitude. Its nice having a place where I belong, and a family to share the place with, I think as I watch them all head to the car's.

"You coming Lula?" Ranger Called, looking back at me, worry showing on his face, I could tell he was wondering if something was wrong.

"I'm coming, Batman, Just lost in thought," I called to him, and picked up the pace till I caught up to Hal. Hal smiled at me, then his hand went to my back.

"Thanks for helping me today Lula," Hal said. Of all the guy's I think Hal was my favorite. He was kind, and my opposite. He was quiet. We balanced each other out. Ranger partnered us up a lot to go on bounty's, and I enjoyed working with him.

"No problem Hal, we want to find you a good girl, someone who deserves you," I said patting his shoulder. "You deserve a good girl to love you."

"I guess so," Hal said.

"Well I know so," I said. He laughed. We made it to the cars and we broke up as everyone got into their assigned cars. I was with Lester, Ram and Cal. Stephanie was of course with, Ranger, Hector and Bobby. Junior, Woody and Hal had their own car. We headed back to RangeMan where, Tank was having a fit.

**Tank's POV**

I was about to kill this woman, I didn't care if she was Stephanie's mother. Stephanie was much better off with out this lady anyways. The woman had insulted her own child in the last ten minutes than I have cursed in the past year, and I have a dirty fucking mouth. I'm constantly saying 'shit' or 'damn it' this woman is the worst kind of parent I have ever made. Its like she gets off on putting down her own child.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I told her.

"Leave?" she asked like I told her they shut down the last grocery store and now she wasn't going to be able to cook dinner. " Look here, I'm not going anywhere till I see that ungrateful daughter of mine, now I want to see Stephanie."

"Stephanie is not here, she is out at the moment and I don't know when she will be back," I said lying, they were on their way back from the mall right now.

"I can wait," she said, "Aint nothing new, always waiting on Stephanie. Girl always keeps everyone waiting." I was getting very annoyed. I could feel my temper about to snap. I was having visions of strangling this woman in my head. I could see why Steph avoided going to her parents for dinner, why her father drowned everything out, why grandma was so crazy, it was better than being this. A judgmental up tight bitch.

"I just don't know if their coming home, they might have Lamaze classes today," I said trying to think of ways to get rid of her.

"Oh yes, the baby they conceived in sin. They weren't even married. I cant believe she married that man," she said. I felt anger boil up. Oh hell no, she was not going to start dissing on my best friend, my brother. The man who had saved my life on many occasions.

"You are not going to stand here and Bad mouth Ranger, ore his wife, to me," I told her. " they are my friends, my family. I love them and I will not stand for anyone to put them down. Stephanie is you're daughter, yet you have done nothing, but stood here before me, and bad mouthed her. You should be ashamed of you're self. What kind of mother are you? Not a good one, because a good mother doesn't put down her children." I noticed we were no longer alone, and that the guys, along with Lula and Stephanie were back. That meant they had heard my little speech.

"Mom, you have to get over you're self. I'm never going to be you. I'm never going to be a Burg housewife so get use to it," Stephanie said, " if you cant, the stairs and elevator are there, and tell Daddy, and Grandma their welcomed anytime they would like to visit. I'm not perfect, I don't pretend to be. So either except me for who I am or take a hike." I heard a few chuckles. I think it was mostly the pregnancy hormones making her talk this boldly to her mother.

"I expect you at dinner Saturday," Mrs. Plum said.

"Cant, we got a party Saturday," Stephanie said, "Tommy just moved in, and he's throwing a party. We are going to hang over there to welcome him to New Jersey. Sorry."

"Where did I go wrong," Mrs. Plum said, on a sigh, before turning and walking to the stairs, calling out "Sunday 6 pm sharp." The stairwell door bang closed behind her.

"I hate her, she is a mean hate filled woman and I would love to strangle her to death," I said.

"Now, now Tankie," Lula said patting my arm, "be nice, you'll get you to her bitchiness after a while it'll become like a second skin."

"I cant stand the way she talks about my, Bomber," I said.

"I know I want to shoot her ass to some times, as if my white girl aint under enough stress with all these stalkers, and car's blowing up," Lula said, "but what good would we be to Steph, from prison? I sure as hell wouldn't look good in an orange jumper." I had to agree I don't like jumpers. I prefer pants and t-shirts.

"No killing anyone unless I say so, I am the boss," Ranger said, getting all bossy on me. Like he didn't have visions of killing her.

"Oh I have had plenty my friend," Ranger said, quiet enough so only I heard him. Damn I pulled a Stephanie, I must have said that though out loud. Her bad habits were rubbing off on the rest of us we best be careful. Ranger smiled at me, and then made his way over to where Ram and Hector were standing with Stephanie. He took her hand, and they headed to the elevator. I watched them get on, and disappear from sight. Well married life sure did seem to work for them, I think I was ready for the big step myself. Lula was the one for me. She was loud, sure, but I couldn't picture my life with out her.

"I'm going to our apartment, to get on Facebook, I am suppose to chat with Tommy at 5, I best hurry it's just about time," Lula said, and hurried away. I watched her disappear. I was starting to wonder if this Tommy guy was competition. The minute I thought that I saw Stephanie rolling her eyes in my head and couldn't help chuckling. Oh life, what I thrill ride it could be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for the wait. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: Janet owns all the characters unless you don't recognize them then their mine that I made up. **

**Stephanie POV**

I pulled on my dress, and called out to Ranger to come zip it up. He stepped up behind me, and zipped the dress up then pulled me up against him placing his hands on my belly. He tucked his face into my neck, and breathed in deep, then let it out slow.

"You're so beautiful, Steph, I love you so much," he said. I smiled at his confession. I loved it when he said stuff like this.

"I love you to, Carlos," I said. He kissed my neck before stepping back, and around to face me. He looked me over, and smiled. I guess that meant he liked the dress, Lula picked out for me.

"Love the dress Babe," He said, "Very pretty."

"Thanks, Lula picked it out," I said, smoothing my hands down the sides. I went to the closet and got out my silver flats. I slipped them on, then went to my jewelry box. I selected the necklace the guys had given me for my birthday and I put it on. It had a silver heart as the charm. It was my favorite necklace, just because my guys had given it to me.

"She has excellent taste," he said, "that dress looks really good on you."

"So, at the mall when you went off, what were you doing?" I asked. He smiled before he answered my question.

"Getting Lula a special gift," he said.

"Really, why? Wait its not her birthday is it? Please tell me I didn't forget her birthday," I said, getting worried. I tried remembering when Lula's birthday was.

"No, Babe, this is a gift just to let her know she is truly appreciated, and one of my good friends," he said reassuringly. "Her birthdays not for a few months yet."

"Oh thank god," I said, feeling relieved. If I had forgotten Lula's birthday she would never let me forget it. Lula liked to hold grudges, and you had to work for her forgiveness, it was a lot of work that I didn't want to have to do. "So what did you get her?"

"I got her, her own special uniform," he said, smiling.

"Special?" I asked, curious to know what made it special.

"It's made out of spandex, and instead of saying RangeMan, it say's, My Boss Is Batman," he said. "Plus I got her this he said pulling out a box from his pocket."

"Wait, you are married to me buster. You cant marry Lula to. I'm not into that shit," I said, placing my hands on my hips. He laughed. The boob laughed. He thought it was funny. Maybe it was.

"I'm not going to ask, Lula, to marry me. Tempting, but I'm already happily married, and one woman is enough for me. No this is not a ring," he said, and then he opened the box and revealed what was inside. It was a necklace with miniature charms on it. There was a miniature grenade, tank, batman symbol, and a gun, Cool. I smiled, it was nice, and I understood what it was, and what the charms represented. The grenade, was for me because my cars were forever exploding, the Tank was obviously for, Tank, the Batman symbol was for, Ranger, and the gun was for Lula, cause she was forever threatening to pull it on people. It was a friendship necklace of sorts.

"It's a great present," I said, smiling, " I think she will like it."

"Good, cause I paid a pretty penny for it," he said, "I thought I'd get her something to thank her for being such a great friend. Plus she hasn't been that annoying, besides the whole getting kidnapped thing, and I feel more sorry for, Tommy, than her. I'm sure she voiced her objection to that loudly."

"Just the way she dose anything she objects to," I said, agreeing. Lula, didn't do anything she didn't want to do, and if you forced her, you heard about it. Hell, the whole state heard about it. Lula was loud, she could have been a Drill Sargent for the military.

"She is very good at being loud, I have though of taking her with me the next time I go on a mission, she could bark orders to my men. I think she would enjoy that," he said.

"No way, you cant take my best friend away from me for only god knows how long," I said, hands going back to my hips.

"She's my best friend to, and if I ask, and she wants to come its her decision," he said eyes twinkling with laughter. I ignored it getting angry.

"No. She was my friend first, first come first serve, besides she wont want to leave, Tank, behind," I said, smiling thinking I had won.

"Babe, I can make it so Tank comes to, I win," he said, smiling. I huffed then kicked him in his leg, which whipped the smile off of his face. I stormed out of the apartment just as the elevator opened and I saw, Lula there. I got in before she could get out, and punched the button for the garage.

"Hey white…." Lula started but I cut her off.

"You are my best friend, you are not going on any missions with him, and leaving me here alone with all these stupid men, you got that," I said.

"White girl what are you talking about? Who's him?" Lula asked.

"Ranger, you're not to go on any fucking missions with him I don't care if he offers you a million billion dollars, ok, if you do, and you leave me here alone with no one, but a bunch of men, and my damn mother I swear to god Lula I will kick you from here to Timbuktu," I said, as the elevator doors opened , and we stepped off into the garage. God I sounded like a lunatic. What was my deal? I don't know why I was so irritable all the time lately, and now poor Lula was having to deal with it. I broke down, great just great. Now I was crying.

"Now, now, white girl. I aint going no where. What and miss something important in the little ones life. What if I went away and he learned how to talk, and his first words were, Lula, cant miss that now could I?" Lula said hugging me. I laughed

"Sorry, I snapped on you. I don't know why I have been so irritable lately. I know, Ranger was only playing with me, but I got so annoyed," I sighed. " I have just been so irritable today."

"This party is just what you need then," Lula said, smiling at me, "that dress looks really pretty on you, bet Batman thought so to, and those shoes look great with it." I groaned when she mentioned my footwear, remembering what I had done.

"I kicked him," I said.

"Kicked who?" Lula asked confused.

"Ranger, oh boy do you think he's going to send me to a third world country?" I asked worried.

"Oh boy. You kicked Batman? don't worry, I'm sure he understands, after all it is his fault," Lula said.

"Where are the guy's? we got to get to, Tommy's. I hate being late," I said, "though I usually am late to everything." Just then the stairwell door opened, and out came, Tank, Lester, Cal, Hal, Woody, Ram, Hector, and Ranger. All of them had amused smiles on their faces. I was relieved, I took this to mean, Ranger, wasn't mad about me kicking him.

"You two ready?" Tank asked, smiling at me.

"Yes," Lula and I answered together.

"Good, lets go," Tank said.

Ranger came to my side, and took my hand. He lead me to his car. I guess we were driving separately from everyone else. I had noted that, Cal and Hal had indeed looked good in the clothes that, Lula had picked out for them. It wouldn't take much to get any of the guys married off. Except I would have to approve of each of the girls, that would be the hard part cause I wanted nothing but the best for my Merry Men.

**Rangers POV**

She was in thinking land, I could tell cause she was so quiet, and staring into space. I wondered what exactly she was thinking about. Was she thinking about the fact that she had kicked me upstairs or was it something else. I smiled thinking about her kicking me. I was only playing with her, I couldn't take Lula with me on missions, she didn't have clearance to go. Of cores she didn't stop to think it through before getting mad. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Stephanie asked, looking over at him.

"Babe, you realize I cant take Lula with on Missions. I was only playing with you. She isn't cleared to go on missions," I told her.

"Oh, I didn't think, anyways I talked to her, and she said she wouldn't want to go incase she missed something important in the baby's life like his first words being Lula or something like that," Stephanie said.

"I want his first words to be, dad, not Lula," I said.

"Doesn't matter cause his first words are going to be Mama," Stephanie said, "I'm doing all the work, so their for I get the honors of him acknowledging my presence first."

"I guess that's only fair," I said. We continued on in silence, until Stephanie realized we were headed to her old apartment building.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" Stephanie asked as we pulled in.

"Picking up grandma," I said, smiling.

"But Ranger, she wont behave!" Stephanie said, "she will be pinching butts, and trying to grab things that don't belong to her." I laughed. That was grandma, crazy, and wild.

"She wanted to go. I cant disappoint grandma," I said. I called grandma and told her we were down stairs. 3 minutes later she came out in a shocking red classy dress. It looked nice on her. She had done her hair and make up. I couldn't believe it was grandma, she looked so different.

"Wait is that grandma?" Stephanie asked, "she's not wearing a skimpy dress or anything it actually conceals her girly body parts."

"She looks nice," I said as I got out to help grandma into the back of the car. "You look great grandma."

"Thanks, I'm trying something new. I was watching that show, How do I look, and took some of their advice to dress classy," Grandma said. "Doesn't mean I changed my wicked ways though. I'm just taking this out for a test drive."

"Well I say it's a winner," I told her.

"Me to," Stephanie said.

The party was in full swing when we got there, Lula was helping Tommy in the kitchen. They were trying to get the food sat out I went in to the kitchen dragging grandma and Stephanie with me. Hal and Ram were in the kitchen to.

"Wow, Grandma Mazur, is that you? You look great!" Ram said, smiling.

"A woman after my own heart," Hal teased.

"Thanks, you guys don't look half bad your selves," Grandma said.

"Thank you for coming to my party, it means a lot," Tommy said.

"You're welcome," Stephanie said, sending the man a smile.

"Just point me in the direction of the good wine, and I will be your new best friend," Grandma said. Tommy laughed, liking the old woman right away. Everyone liked grandma, she was a riot.

When the other Merry Men saw Grandma they couldn't believe their eyes. They had expected her to where something skimpy and embarrassing that they could laugh about later on. They liked the dress, Grandma, had chosen. It made her look elegant and well put together, and it didn't make anyone want to cringe or throw up.

Tommy supplied wine, and apple juice for Stephanie. Tommy also had games for us to play, we played charades, and catch phrase. The guys flirted with some of Tommy's other guests, which Stephanie frowned at. I highly doubted she would approve of anyone a hundred percent, but as long as they were happy I'm sure she would be happy for them.

It was my turn, it was guys against girls, I smiled as I saw what I had to describe. "It's one of Stephanie's favorite sugary things to eat," I said.

"Tasty cakes?" Cal guessed.

"Nope, but its not exactly right side up," I said.

"Pineapple upside down cake," Hal said, "oh ya baby, who's your daddy." He did a little dance in his chair, excited about getting it right. We all laughed, which caused him to blush, that only made us laugh harder.

"Really, that's you're favorite cake?" Tommy asked looking at Stephanie.

"Yeah, why?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing," he said shrugging, "its just mine to, I just made one we can have some later if you want."

"You are a god," Stephanie said, and the rest of us laughed.

"Not much that girl wont do for a good pineapple upside down cake, except of cores do as her mother tells her," Grandma said, "Are your going to dinner tomorrow at your mothers house?"

"No. I got better things to do with my time," Stephanie said, "besides with this stalker dude thing I cant go anywhere without a million guys, and mom doesn't like my guys."

The girls beat us by 4 points. Guess they were smarter than us, they wont be letting us forget it either. It was all Lester and Woody's fault to, they suck at this game. Tommy went and got him and Steph some cake, and the rest of the guests went back to mingling.

The party was a hit I would say, and Tommy's house was really nice. Grandma came over and sat down next to me.

"Any news on the stalker thing?" Grandma asked.

"No, I am starting to wonder if there is a stalker. I'm not taking any chances though. Not with her being pregnant," I said. I sighed this was so frustrating. This guy wasn't like any of her other stalkers, there were no packages, he didn't go out of his way for her to know he was watching her. They had no clue who he was or even if he was a he. Was it someone from Stephanie's past captures or was it someone from his. God was he to blame for this. "This is just so frustrating, I wish this guy would make a move so we could get him."

"You'll get him, you always go," Grandma said, "I'll help, I got a knack for these things. I'm quite the detective." I smiled.

"Just don't go getting yourself in trouble," I said.

"Trouble? that's what this is for," Grandma said opening her purse showing me the gun she had tucked inside. A colt 45, I whistled. That definitely wasn't a toy.

"Nice, just don't shoot yourself by mistake," I said.

"Shit, don't make me have to show you how dead on target I can shoot sonny," Grandma said, huffing. I smiled.

"I don't doubt it," I said, chuckling.

By the time the party was over, Grandma, had dubbed herself head of the investigation of the stalker situation, and was determined to find him. The saw Grandma up to her apartment, and stayed for a few minutes. They discovered that's she had gotten a cat and had named him Sexy. Now that was something I would expect from Grandma. Only she would name a cat Sexy. I smiled.

"Could we get a pet?" Stephanie asked on the way home, surprising me. I had never though about getting a pet, we had Rex, I didn't think we need another pet.

"If you want. What kind of pet do you want?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could get a dog," Stephanie said. I winced, but then I thought it over. I guess it wouldn't be so bad having a dog in the building it could sleep in the apartment at night, and spend the day on five with the guys. It could be the building pet.

"Yeah, we could get a dog," I said, and she smiled. I love making my Babe happy. We went home when we turned down the street I noticed a car follow us. I took notice of details, and even got a plate number, thanks to the moron having his license plate on the front end of his car. I would look it up when we got to, RangeMan. Not many people came down this road so I had a feeling this had to do with Stephanie's stalker. I hopped this would lead me to whoever it was. I was ready to end this threat.

"Lula and Hal are going out on a case tomorrow," I told Stephanie, "Hal requested to work with her. I think Tank might be getting some competition."

"No, Lula and Hal are just friends, Lula likes him cause he's her opposite, quiet and shy. She likes that about him," Stephanie said, "plus she likes the way he blushes, she thinks its cute. On top of that she thinks he would make a good partner for her in the job since. Not that she doesn't enjoy working with you its just that her and Hal have good conversations, and she cant get you to say more than 3 words at a time on the job."

"Wait she wants to totally quit partnering with me?" I asked feeling upset for some reason. Sure Lula was loud, and she talked none stop on the job, but I had grown to like having her around. I didn't want her to stop working with me. We were partners in crime. Well not really crime it was just a saying.

"I don't think she would say no if you asked her to work with you on a case," Stephanie said, "she just wants to work with Hal to, she wants to get to know him better. He's her favorite of my Merry Men."

"Well damn, looks like I got to go buy another charm for her necklace," I said. Wondering what charm would represent Hal, maybe a dinosaur or something, along those lines. We went inside and upstairs to the apartment. I wasn't surprised when Lester and Hector showed up and made their selves a home on the couch. Stephanie joined them, while I told them I was going down to five. They put in a movie, while they watched their movie I was going to look up that license plate and see where it lead. I was so over waiting for this guy to strike.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long getting this out here. Hope you like it. Let me know. **

**Helen's POV**

Well it was Sunday and I was expecting Stephanie and that husband of hers for dinner. I just couldn't believe she had married that man. He wasn't burg, hell he wasn't even close to burg material. Even if he bought a house in the burg he wouldn't be burg. He was a killer, how could Stephanie marry a killer? Where did I go wrong with that girl?

Why was the house so quiet. I don't even hear the damn TV. I swear the man had to have the TV on 24-7 he lived and breathed his stupid games. I don't know why he didn't just marry them. Oh probably cause they couldn't cook and clean up after him. Ungrateful slob. Where is that crazy mother of mine, she's usually the first one to arrive. Place out an invitation for a free meal and she's right there. Especially if her favorite "grandson in law" is going to be around.

I placed the spoon down next to the stove I had been using to stir the spaghetti sauce and went to see what the hell, Frank, was up to. Why wasn't the TV on. This didn't feel right. Had someone broke in and killed him while I had been cooking. Oh my god was I about to find my husbands body. Oh god. When I got to the living room I found it completely empty. No Frank, Dead or alive. There was a note taped to the television though. I walked over and pulled it off.

**Dear Helen **

I have kidnapped your husband. We are going to Rangman to have dinner with Stephanie and Ranger. I guess that tells you right there that the four of us will not be having dinner with you at your house. Now, I think you know why Stephanie and Ranger do not want to have dinner with you so I'm going to give you some advice. Now I'm going to put this in the nicest way as possible. Get your head out of the burgs ass and start acting like a normal human being or you are going to be alone for the rest of your life. We are all sick of your burg nonsense. it's a bunch of horseshit that makes everyone unhappy even you. Take a hard look at your self Helen. Are you going to be happy living the rest of your life alone. Well later. I'll try not to drive Frank, to insane before returning him.

**Your Mother **

My mother had kidnapped my husband? Wait Stephanie and Ranger weren't coming for dinner. None of them were coming for dinner? What the hell was I suppose to do with all this food? Damn it. I ripped the note it pieces and let them fly, they scattered throughout the room. How dare them not even call to cancel before I made all this food. At least before she married that man she would call to cancel. How could Frank, do this to me sneak out of here without telling me? Traitor. Well lets just see you get back in this house buddy after I change all the locks.

I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. Ten minutes later I parked out in front of the store and headed inside. I told a man what I wanted to do and he sold me a tool to do it and keys. I went home, followed the directions and there you have it the locks were changed. Ha! Now he will have to go live with my mother, have fun Frank. They'll kill each other in less than 24 hours living in that small apartment. He should have never have betrayed me.

Stephanie should never have betrayed me either. She was suppose to marry Joe, not that street thug. She was suppose to have burg friends but look at the people she hangs around instead. I shivered just remembering the cold eyes of that big man named Tank. That man was a killer to no doubt about it. I wouldn't end up alone. I'd teach Frank a lesson, he'd learn it and then he'd come home begging for forgiveness.

**Stephanie POV**

I didn't feel bad about not going to my parents for dinner today. I wasn't going to let my mother dictate my life like I was a little girl. I had felt bad about missing my dad and grandma until, ranger, suggested inviting them here for dinner. So I did just that. I was shocked to find out when they got here that Grandma had showed up at my parents house, and left a letter to my mother. She had driven the Buick, thank god Dad took over the driving after she picked him up. Luckily she didn't kill any one. She wasn't so happy to have to give up the control of the vehicle though.

We were up on seven sitting at the table eating the meal, Ella, had prepared for us. Plus Ranger's grossly healthy salad. I swear, who wants to die healthy these days id rather die happy thank you very much. I don't want to go out of this world with only salad and fruits in my belly. Well I guess he did eat other healthy things like chicken but not fried, he had his grilled. He at fish, but not breaded fish. Stuff like that. And he did have his tasty cakes, ok he wasn't a saint, and the whole "my body's a temple" thing had gone down the drain when he had cried over someone stealing his tasty cakes.

We were going to tell my dad and grandma that we were having a boy, and we had decided that his name was going to be, Carlos Frank Manoso. I was excited, my dad was going to be happy to be getting his grandson. I had no doubt he loved his granddaughters, but he was out numbered with all us girls. He was going to be very happy that Ranger and I were giving him a grandson.

"Dad, Grandma. Ranger and I wanted to share something with you." I looked up at both of them. Grandma gave me a smile that warned me she was about to say something ridicules so I continued on before she could get the chance. "We are having a Boy and we are naming him, Carlos Frank Manoso."

"Yes!" My dad said jumping up from the table. "I knew it. I knew you could do it. Finally I wont be the only male." We all laughed at his out burst.

"That's great, always wanted a boy I got Helen. Not that I don't love her. I do even though she's a brat. Well a boy, the pee on you and everything, that's ok I see it as marking their territory." Ranger let out a barking laugh at that last statement. He always found grandmas wacky takes on things funny.

"I like the name." My dad said smiling. Grandma nodded in agreement.

"Good, cause it took forever for us to decide on it." I said. We spent a long time on names. We had even picked out different names and changed our minds hundreds of times. Oh well that's just the way it go's.

After sitting around talking for awhile my dad and grandma left. We road the elevator down to the garage with them and walked them to the car. I hugged each goodbye, while Ranger hugged Grandma, and shook hands with my dad. When they were gone we went back upstairs.

"Well your dad was really happy." Ranger said bending to kiss me.

"Yeah we made him really happy. Now you can make me really happy." I said smiling.

"My pleasure, babe," he said swinging me up off of my feet heading to the bedroom.

**Frank's POV**

A boy, I was going to have a grandson. Finally I wasn't going to be the only male. I guess I wasn't already. I had a son in law. I had 2 infact. Ranger was a good man, and it bothered me when my wife talked down about him. I had seen his military records he was a great man. He fought for our country, how could she bad mouth someone who gave of himself so freely like that. He went on missions and risked his life to protect the people of this country. I just didn't understand her.

I dropped my mother in law off and even walked her up to her door to make sure she got inside safely.

"You're a good man, Frank, my daughter is a lucky lady. Even if she's to blind and stupid to see it. I see it." Well hell what was I suppose to say when she wasn't being all crazy. I never said anything more than "Crazy old Bat."

"Thanks Edna. You're not so bad yourself." I sighed and patted her shoulder. "I'll see you later." At that time I didn't know how soon later would come.

When I got home I got out of the car and headed to the door. I tried the handle and it was locked. I rolled my eyes. wasn't no one going to kill you in the stupid fucking burg. I pulled my key out put it in and nothing it didn't work. What the hell. It didn't unlock the door. I banged on the door and started yelling for, Helen.

"I changed the locks, Frank, now why don't you take your traitor butt and get out of here. I placed your stuff in a bag on the porch." Her voice called through the other side of the closed door. Anger flooded through my system. That was it this was the last straw I was so done with her.

"That's it Helen, I have had enough of your bullshit." I grabbed my bag. "I'm filing for divorce. See you in court, I hope all this was worth it." I walked down the porch steps and back to the car. I didn't want to go to either of my daughters, cause I didn't want to upset them. Great I would have to go to my mother in law. Oh well better than nothing. At least she would understand.

**Grandma Mazur's POV**

I was just getting settled in for the evening after dinner at, Steph and Rangers, when there was a knock on the door. To say I was surprised to find, Frank, to be the person at my door would be and understatement. I would have expected one of the men from RangeMan before I would have thought He'd show up with a bag looking like he was moving in.

"I'm moving in, Edna." He said, he continued on, "She changed the locks, and I'm filing for divorce." I was even more shocked. Wow I think that was a whole sentence. "I am sick of her little tactics. She called me a traitor. As if." Wow he was on a roll, please keep going. "So were can I put this, I'll sleep in a chair."

"I'll just put your bag in the closet. I'm sorry things are going to hell with Helen. I don't know where I went wrong with that one. Maybe she was switched at birth." I shrugged my shoulders. I had hopped my letter would open my daughters eyes, and I knew there would be a time of tears to night as I remembered what a sweet child she was. How did she go from that sweet child to a, well a bitch. I just didn't understand . "I just don't understand were I went wrong with her. I didn't raise her like that to be controlling and judgmental. Neither did her father I don't know where she got it from."

"It's not your fault Edna" He patted my shoulder. "Don't think that you did anything wrong. Some people have the best care growing up, and they still go bad."

I appreciated him saying that. It meant a lot coming from him cause we didn't always get along. He thought I was a crazy old bad. And I thought he was a stuck up boring old stick in the mud. When it mattered though we had each other to turn to. I suppose that's why he came here, that and because he didn't want to go to his daughters upsetting them in the process. This wasn't something he was going to be able to hide from them for long. It would be all over the burg, and it would get back to them eventually. He would have to tell them soon, and the sooner the better. That was always the best way to go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot. Thanks to everyone reading. I hope you like this chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unless you don't recognize them. All credit for the plum world go's to Janet Evanovich.**

**Stalker's POV**

Soon I would have her and she would be mine. I had followed her and Ranger back from that party the other night. It had been a risk, but I couldn't help my self I had to follow them. Soon though I wouldn't have to follow her around. She would be with me and would be mine forever. She'd be my woman and we would raise that baby she's carrying together. It would be the ultimate revenge, I would steal, Ricardo Carlos Manoso's, family from him. I would send him pictures of us three together happy and it would tear him apart. He would be all alone and I would have his wife and child. Soon I would get my revenge on him, I would win. He would know how it felt to lose everything.

**Rangers POV. **

It was my fault Stephanie and our child were in danger. It was a man from my past stalking her. Exactly what he wanted I don't know, but I wasn't going to find out. I was going to end this. So we were setting him up. He wouldn't make a move until she wasn't protected so heavily. So we were going to make it seem like she wasn't protected so heavily. We were just going into details of when this was all going to go down. When Lula came into the room.

"911, code red, help, whatever you want to call it. Just get your batman ass out of that chair, and get up to your apartment." Lula said, breathing hard. I assumed she had ran all the way down the stairs from the seventh floor.

"What's going on?" I asked. She shot me a look that read, 'I cant fucking believe you're wasting time asking questions move your fucking ass.' still I waited, and finally she answered. Actually she screamed at me.

"Stephanie is trying to kill Lester. He told her, her father staid at her grandmas last night, and he heard he told her mom he was filing for divorce. Now she is throwing shoes and other hard objects at him for lying to her."

"Why dose she think he's lying?" I asked. She made an annoyed sound, and then answered the question.

"Because we all know, Mr. Plum, would die before staying with, Grandma."

Well she was right there. It was no secret that the two didn't exactly get along with each other. So I really couldn't see my father in law going to his mother in law for a place to stay. Especially since he found her to be highly annoying, and had been so happy when she had moved out. Though I had to wonder if most of it was just for show. What if he really had left his wife, and was planning a divorce? There was only one way to find out. I was going to have to call him, so I would on my way to take care of this little problem between my wife, and one of her closest friends before to much damage was done.

The man answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Frank, it's Ranger."

"Oh hey son, is everything ok? Stephanie?"

"Everything is fine. Look there's a situation over here. One of my men heard that you are planning a divorce to Mrs. Plum, and stayed with Grandma last night. Is it true?" He heard the other man sigh.

"Look, Ranger, you gotta understand I have had all I can take with that woman. I cant take anymore. I came home yesterday, and she had changed the locks on me, and had a bag pack for me on the porch. It was the last straw. I know she expects me to come begging for forgiveness for whatever reasons, but I'm not doing that. Yes I am divorcing her, and yes I stayed with Edna last night, and will be for the foreseeable future, its actually not that bad. She has tamed down a lot since getting away from Helen." Ranger heard him sigh again. "I haven't told the girls yet. I don't know what to tell them."

"Lester told Stephanie, she's in the process of trying to kill him cause she thinks he's lying."

"Oh boy, I'm sorry about all this I shouldn't have yelled so loud for the burg to hear me."

"Its ok I'll take care of it." they hung up a minute later as Ranger walked into his apartment. It was a mess, but the war was over. Stephanie sat on the couch looking pissed off, and had her arms crossed across her stomach.

"I'm not lying." Lester said. Stephanie shot him a look, and went to say something when I cut her off.

"I know you weren't." I turned to look at Stephanie. "Babe, I talked to your father, what Lester told you is true. When your father got home last night from having dinner with us your mother had changed the locks on him. Your father has decided that he no longer wants to be married to your mom. He did stay with your grandma last night, and plans to stay with her for the time being."

"I didn't think he would ever leave my mother, let alone stay with Grandma." Stephanie said. "I mean not that I can blame him for leaving my mother its just a lot to take in at the moment."

"Of cores it is, Babe. I'm really sorry that your mom is being like this, but I think its because she cant stand not being in control. She will never change unless she seeks professional help. If she wishes that kind of help, I am willing to help her to get it." I said.

"She would never admit anything was wrong with her, let alone go see anyone for it. She wouldn't want the burg to find out about it." Stephanie said.

"She may change her mind, Beautiful, when she gets a taste of being alone." Lester said. Stephanie looked at him, and looked remorseful.

"I'm sorry, Les." She went over, and proceeded to kiss the red mark on his cheek were something had obviously hit right on target.

"It's ok, Beautiful, I understand. This wasn't easy news to take. You didn't hurt me." Lester pulled Stephanie into a hug. Everything between them was once again in peace.

"Well if you two are not going to kill each other, I need to go back down stairs. We were in the middle of planning a trap for, Jeremiah Prescott." I told them.

"Should I come down with you boss?" Lester said.

"Yeah why don't you do that. That way I don't have to worry about you two getting into another fight." Lester and I headed down to five, and Stephanie stayed up in the apartment waiting for Lula to come back up. She was also waiting for Hector to show up. We walked into the conference room ready to set up a plan to take out, Jeremiah Prescott.

**Stephanie's POV**

Hector and Lula had just joined me on the couch when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was my, Grandma. So I answered it, she was no doubt calling to give me the juicy details of my dads stay with her and what had gone down cause he had to of given her details right? I mean he wouldn't just show up at her place and say, what? Edna, I put up with your ass for years its your turn to return the favor I'm moving in? No, he had to have given her the full story.

"Hello?" I said in my nice sugary get them to tell you everything voice.

"Steph, pumpkin. Look I know your upset about your mom and me and all that, but you got to help me out over here. She is crazy I cant stop her." Not my grandma, my father. Now which her was he talking about I was going to guess grandma.

"Oh boy, what's, Grandma, doing now?"

"She made us watch that Jersey shore shit, and that young man is it Benny?"

"Vinny?"

"That's the one, he said he likes cougars, and now she thinks she's gonna go take off to find him, and she asked me to feed Sexy whoever that is, while she is gone."

"That's the cat."

"Who names their cat sexy?"

"Grandma."

"The woman has lost her mind."

"My cabs gonna be here soon." I heard grandma say in the background.

"Stephanie, I'm sure when that Youngman said he liked cougars he didn't mean your grandma. She's going to embarrass this family they tape that show for goodness sake. You have got to stop her."

"I cant leave the building due to this stalker. I will send one of the guys over to detain, grandma."

"Thanks, I'm sure if that young man knew what was going on he'd thank you to." We hung up and I told Lula and Hector what Grandma was planning on doing, and they laughed. I then called, Ranger.

"Hey, Babe, You ok?"

"Yeah, but can you send one of the guys to grandmas place?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh you know just, Grandma being Grandma."

"What's she up to now?"

"She plans to go and get her freak on with that guy, Vinny, from the Jersey Shore show, since he said he liked cougars." I had to pull the phone away as there was a sudden burst of noise coming from his end. I was guessing he had me on speaker phone since he found out my call had to do with Grandma.

"Babe, your grandma is way past the cougar mark."

"Yeah, she's more like in the dinosaur range." I was thinking that was, Lester, who had said that.

"I know that, but she doesn't. So be a good husband now and send someone over to fetch grandma before she go's and makes a fool of herself and embarrasses us. That show is taped and showed on TV you know."

"I'll send a few guys over to stop her Babe."

"Thanks, Batman. I love you.

"Love you to. See you in a little bit."

"Yeah, love you Bomber." The guys said.

"Love you to guys, see you later." We hung up, and I went back to paying attention to Lula and Hector.

"So, Grandma, being bad girl?" Hector said, smiling. He loved it when grandma went off the walls, and did something crazy.

"Yeah, she is being bad." I smiled to, and then laughed cause it was funny.

"Man, if grandma succeeds in this stunt it would be the craziest thing she ever did." Lula said, she was laughing to. "Man I could just see the looks on all their faces when grandma shows up at their door asking for, Vinny, the guy who likes Cougars."

"She wont succeed, the guys will stop her in time." I said praying it was true.

"Don't worry Steph, I sure it wont be bad." Hector said. I wouldn't believe that until I got a call telling me that, Grandma, was safe and sound and not going anywhere. God why me? Why did I have to have a grandma hell bent on doing inappropriate things?

We were half way through, Rush Hour 3, when my phone when off again. It was Ranger.

"Hello?" I thought he had butt dialed me at first cause he was completely silent on the other end, but then he started talking.

"Don't worry, Babe, I sent Junior and Zero after her, she will never make it to the door. They didn't get to the apartment in time to stop her, and your dad was covered in only god knows what from trying to stop her. Don't worry the guys will stop her."

"Ugh, cant she ever behave normally."

"If she did, then she wouldn't be the old woman we loved and our lives would be boring."

"I guess but there has to be a line somewhere. I'm sure Junior and Zero don't want to have to be chasing grandma."

"I didn't hear them complaining. Actually I had to brake up arguments on who was going to go. I only sent Junior and Zero, cause I wanted to get the others prepared for the take down. Junior and Zero aren't going to be in on it so it made since to send them."

"I cant believe anyone would want grandma duty." I said.

"It's the promise of a good time she represents."

"When is this whole set up thing happening?"

"At 5 babe, don't be nervous. You will be protected I promise you. You may not feel like it but Ram will have your back he will be set up with his sniper riffle, and the others will all be set up in place ahead of time. Don't worry about anything. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good, I'll be up in a little bit and we'll get ready together."

"Ok."

"I love you, Steph."

"Love you to, Carlos."

"Man I'm so wired for this take down tonight. Don't worry, White Girl, I got your back." Lula said, reaching over and patting my knee.

"We all got your back." Hector said. "Your front and sides too."

"Smart ass." Lula said. I laughed. We dragged our attention back to the movie. I really hoped this take down went according to plan. I rubbed my belly, Hector and Lula both reached over, and did the same.

"Come on Baby, Kick for aunt Lula."

"No kick For Uncle Hector."

"I'll spoil you with chocolate."

"I'll teach you how to shoot."

"I'll shoot you if you don't stop trying to steal my spot." Lula said picking Hectors hand up, and flinging it off my stomach.

"Guys no fighting, my belly's big enough to fit all of our hands on it." Just then the baby gave a hearty kick.

"Holy shit he kicked." Lula said. Hector threw her hand off, and replaced it with his just as the baby Kicked again. He broke out in a huge smile. Once both of my friends were satisfied they went back to watching the TV, their little argument forgotten. I was to busy thinking about the upcoming take down to concentrate on the movie. This was one of Rangers past cases coming back to haunt them. This time it wasn't something she did, wasn't her fault. She didn't blame, Ranger, for the situation she was in now. They weren't even sure what this guy wanted all they knew for sure was they didn't want to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and has been reading. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Every review is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize them I don't own them there Janet's. **

**Grandma's POV**

Well that didn't go as planed. Once again, Stephanie, had sent the dogs out to stop me. Oh well at least they were good looking, and I didn't have to pay cab fair back to, Trenton. Besides, I liked Junior and Zero. I was in the back of the SUV and they were up front. They were being quiet, to damn quiet. It was the silent ones you had to be careful of, cause they did big things to get your attention. Take Earl Magnolias, for example. He was silent, and stayed in the back shadows then bam he dies, and becomes the hottest news in the Burg because he was only 42. Such a shame to die at such a young age. I know the younger teenagers think that's old, but its not really that old. Hell I'd give anything to be that age again. Now I decided that these men had been quiet long enough, and I was putting an end to it right now.

"So boys tell me, why is it you two were the ones that got the pleasure of coming after me? Not that I mind I mean I'm sure your nice, and all but frankly I find you both a little, well a lot boring." There that should get them talking.

"Hey, I'm not boring. I'll have you know that I was voted the most likely to be the last one to pass out at a party in high school, Grandma." Junior said, "So I am not boring."

"Could have fooled me. So to answer my question, why you two?"

"The others are setting up Stephanie's stalker today." Zero answered.

"You two weren't invited in the take down?"

"No we were sent after you, and then we have to go on monitor duty." Junior answered.

"Grandma, what were you thinking? We need you here for now, with this whole stalker thing, and Bombers parents splitting up we need you here. You need to keep your head in the game." Zero said. Hugh that's funny I could of sworn my parents were dead.

"Gee dad sorry next time I'll ask before I leave the house. Better yet I'll sneak out while, Franks asleep." I rolled my eyes. Oh yes I still roll my eyes, I'm old not dead. I also flip people off, and cuss like a sailor.

"Now, Grandma don't go getting mad. We only worry about your safety." Junior said, looking back at me through the mirror.

"You sound like a mother. That's what this is for." I said pulling my gun out. "Wont nobody fuck with me when I have this in my hand."

"Grandma, put that thing away!" Junior said.

"Now, before it go's off. You have a tendency to make your gun go off accidentally all the time. Remember the dinner table incident?" Zero said.

"Hog wash." I said, but then I dropped it, and sure enough it went off. Junior slammed on the breaks.

"Is anyone hit?" Junior screamed. He twisted around looking Zero over then turning to me. He glared at me. Oh boy I was in trouble. "I told you to put that gun away, and why the hell wasn't your safety on?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I just forgot to put it on the last time I pulled it on, Vinny." I said. I had pulled it on Vinny the other day when he had made the rude comment that I was old, and should move into an old folks home. Being me, I got mad, and gave him my "old my ass" line, and offered him an opportunity at early retirement if he didn't start respecting his elders.

"What did that jackass do now?" Zero asked.

"He told me I should check myself into a nursing home cause I was old. I was just offering him early retirement really, and showing him how old I really was." They both shook their heads and let out sighs.

"Ok, grandma hand over the gun. This time I'm personally making sure its on safety." Junior said. I picked up the gun, and handed it over to him. He took it, checked it over and put the safety on. He then handed the gun back to me. While he did that, Zero, checked out the car.

"I don't see any problems." He said getting back in. Junior nodded, and got the vehicle back on the road.

"So when are they going after our girls stalker?" I asked looking out the window.

"They are leaving at 5pm." Zero answered, he to was watching out the window. I wondered what he was thinking about. I looked at the clock. It was 4:50 now they would soon be going after, Stephanie's, stalker. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I just hoped everything went as planed.

"Who's all going to be on this take down?" I asked, wanting as many details, and cursing myself for pulling this stunt. Now I couldn't be in on the take down. Damn it!

"Tank, Lester, Ram, Cal, Bobby, Woody, Hal, Hector, Vince, Lula of course will be there, and Ranger. Everything was sat aside for this take down pretty much." Junior's eyes never wavered from the road as he answered her question. It would still be another half hour before they got back to Trenton thanks to the heavy traffic. If it weren't for the fact that I knew they would blow up at me, I would pull my gun out and blow the other drivers off the road. If you cant drive the damn thing then park it. I swear some of these people got their license from a cracker jack box. I knew by the time we got home the take down would be half way done if not completed. It would depend on how things went, if they went as planed then it would end fast. If something went wrong, well I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think about any of the guys getting hurt, or something possibly happening to, Stephanie. I would pray for the best, that's all I could do.

**Ranger's POV**

We were all in position. Damn I need a tasty cake. I looked in the glove box were I knew I had some. I was relieved to find some. I tore open the package and shoved the cake into my mouth and let it work its magic. I could feel, Tank's, eyes on me I knew he was wondering why there were tasty cakes in the glove box and why I was eating them. I loved the things I cant explain it, and I wasn't going to. I don't got to explain my self to no one, they work for me I don't work for them. I saw, Tank, go for the glove box. Oh hell no, I was not sharing my tasty cakes.

"Stop, I am not paying you to eat my tasty cakes. So keep your eyes on my wife, and your hands off of my cakes got that, buddy?"

"Man you are worse than, Steph, at least she shares." Tank grumbled.

"That's because she's sweet and sugary. I'm not I'm hard and badass, and wont share my tasty cakes with no one. Well except for, Steph."

"Jerk, I'm suppose to be your best friend. This how you treat your best friend? After all I done did for your ass. I pulled you out of burning buildings, taken bullets for you, made sure you got to appointments on time. This is how you're going to be?"

"Ladies, please give a rest up there." Hector piped up from the back seat. "Get your head in the game. If my Girl get taken because you two are to busy having a girl moment, I'm going to shoot you both."

"She's my girl, and I don't need your impute." I turned my focus back to where Stephanie was. We had decided that the best place to do the thing was at a self serve car wash. It wasn't populated and it wasn't around other businesses, probably why it wasn't ever busy. Ram, Lester, Cal, Hal, and Bobby had gone and sat up ahead of us. Then Stephanie and Lula had gone, and we had followed her five minutes later.

"Actually, she's my girl, and there he is." Tank said. We waited and watched as the guy pulled his car up to the vacuum next to Stephanie's. I thought I was nervous before, I was a hundred times more so now. Not all the tasty cakes in the world would sooth my nerves now. She was safe, she is safe, I kept telling myself. Lots of protection.

"She's my girl, and you guys are giving me a head ach. Men nothing but trouble I tell you. What's he doing has he got out of the car?" Lula's voice rang into our ear pieces.

"He's still inside the vehicle, Lu, I'll let you know when he gets out." I said.

"Man my nerves are going through an adrenalin rush." Lula said.

"I'd give you a tasty cake, Lu, But there all over here in my car." I said.

"Hey how you gonna share with her and not me?" Tank said.

"Cause he loves me more than he loves you." Lula said.

"That just aint right. What has she saved you from?"

"You, boredom, and plenty of other things." I said my eyes watching as the guy who was causing hell in our lives got out. "Show time." He didn't even know what hit him the minute he got near, Stephanie's, car the back door opened and he was met by an angry woman by the name of, Lula. She tackled him and sat on him till, Lester and Ram came and cuffed him. Soon the whole team was surrounding him. This was mission accomplished and we had succeeded. Thankfully his plan hadn't been in harming, Stephanie, or this could have ended a very different way as it was, Maxwell Denzel, was wanted for 6 murders and many other charges that would take all day to list. He wasn't a nice guy and he would be going away for a long time. Ram and Lester led him to the car.

"Woops, he tripped. Sorry man I tried to catch you. All this leather is slippery though." Ram said as he bent to help, Denzel, off the ground. "Don't worry they will clean those scratches up for you where we are taking you."

"You should have known that I wouldn't let you near my family." I said. "I protect what's mine. You're just lucky I'm letting you walk away with your life."

Lester, Ram, Cal and Hal, were taking Mr. Denzel in, Lula was riding along with them. The rest of us went back to Rangeman. Stephanie was riding with me now, she went into the glove box and pulled out a tasty cake and shoved half of it into her mouth. I smiled watching her so did, Hector. We were halfway back when my phone went off. I pulled it out and read the caller ID, it was, Junior.

"Hello?" I said answering.

"Hey, is it done, did things go ok?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, its over with everything went fine. Are you guys back? Did things go fine with, Grandma?" I asked, smiling as I though of things actually going fine with grandma. Like that would ever happen it was, Grandma.

"We are at Rangman, Grandmas, here to she wants to see, Steph. Things went ok. As ok as they can with, Grandma. We had a slight accident in the car with her gun, but everyone's ok so is the car it just has a new hole in the floor." I chuckled.

"Well, as long as its not in one of you or her I guess I'm not to upset about it. Thanks for going after her."

"Hey, it was fun. She's a riot."

"We'll be there soon."

"OK"

I hung the phone up and went back into my driving zone. Until, Steph, said something.

"Oh!" Steph said, her had flying to her belly.

"What is it babe, you ok?"

"Yeah, the baby's kicking like crazy." I smiled and reached over and placed my hand on her belly.

"Soon, he will be here and kicking butt for real." Hector said. "I cant wait."

"Yeah, we can teach him to kick your butt." I said, smiling.

"Oh just be quiet and eat another tasty cake." Hector said.

"Ok you two, don't make me have to put you in timeout when we get home." Stephanie said, rolling her eyes. The rest of the ride was peaceful. When we got home we went up to five, and found grandma sitting with, Woody, they were talking and laughing. Stephanie kissed me then broke away to go join them and I went to my office.

**Stephanie's POV**

Goodness I was so happy that was over with. I walked over to where, Grandma was talking to, Woody. Hector followed me over he was never far behind. He had truly become my best friend. Though no one would take, Lula's, place simply because she wouldn't allow it. She would fight till the death against anyone who dared. Lula can be vicious when she was protecting what she considered her territory. She wasn't apposed to sharing though and she was doing quiet well sharing with Hector. Her, Grandma, pulled her into a hug.

"Glad you're ok."

"Hey, Grandma, that was a crazy stunt you were trying to pull off."

"Hey that young man said he like cougars."

"Grandma, you cant just go running off like that. We don't know those people."

"Sure we do. There all over TV."

"That don't mean anything." I said.

"So, Grandma, what are you never doing again?" Hector asked.

"Telling, Frank, where I'm going for real. Next time I'll tell him I going to Bingo instead." I rolled my eyes but the guys found it funny.

Lula and them came in a minute later. She was walking next to, Hal. They were talking about something, but I couldn't hear what either was saying which was weird. Usually when, Lula, talked you could hear her a mile away. Hal was a good influence on her it seemed.

"Hey, white girl, Hale and I are gonna go up to mine and Tanks apartment and watch Fast Five, why don't you, Grandma and Hector join us."

"Sure why not. Will there be tasty cakes?"

"Of course." Lula held up a bag. "There's also, popcorn, ice cream and pickles."

"Why are we just standing here. Want to join us, Woody?" I asked not wanting to leave him out.

"Wish I could but I got to work. Have fun though." he kissed my cheek and walked off.

We went up to, Lula and Tanks and got comfy. Hal sat up the movie putting it in the sat down next to, Lula, on the love seat. I was sitting on the couch Grandma was on the other end. Hector was in the kitchen making the popcorn, well actually the microwave was doing most of the work. He was just unwrapping the bags and pushing buttons. He came into the living room with two large bowls of popcorn a few minutes later and sat down in between Grandma and I on the couch after handing one of the bowls to, Hale. Hale pressed play on the remote and the move started.

"Do you think that wrestler guy likes cougars?" Grandma asked.

"Don't even think about it." We all said together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wit been battling being sick and then I had to have a couple teeth pulled ouch. Hope such crappy mood doesn't come through. Please review. Thanks to everyone who has.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing you recognize their all Janet Evanovich's.**

**Stephanie's POV**

Ok that was it we were going shopping. There was nothing stopping us. Now that stalker boy had been eliminated and sent to the greatest place to be in the world, if you're a criminal that is. Grandma needed, Grandma, appropriate clothing. She was too old to be dressing in such skimpy clothing.

I told Ranger that I wanted to take Grandma shopping for age appropriate clothing and he started laughing. He laughed so hard he fell over.

"Babe, I would love nothing more than to buy Grandma anything her heart desired in age appropriate clothing. There is only one small problem." He said sucking in his breath. "Your Grandma doesn't desire age appropriate clothing."

"Well it's about time she wore some she might get more dates if she wore clothing that was appropriate for her age."

"Yeah cause your grandma needs more dates." He said biting into a tasty cake. Goodbye good mood hello mean and mad Stephanie.

"Oh yeah and what's that suppose to mean?"

"Come on, Babe, I love Grandma, but there is not a man out there strong enough mentally to deal with her."

"Oh, well what about you?"

"I'm married to you Babe."

"Yeah and I'm a lot like my grandma actually we are almost exactly alike are you strong enough "Mentally" to deal with me?"

"Babe don't put words into my mouth. I have always dealt with you, I will always deal with you."

"You might want to stop eating those I think your getting a little fat right about here." I said taking the rest of the cake and shoving it in his mouth.

"Babe, Stephanie, that came out wrong. I mean I love you so I am strong enough to handle anything you throw my way. It would take a strong special man, someone kind of like, Tank, big and indestructible to take on, Grandma."

"Don't I know it. So can we at least try to take her shopping? I think between Lula and myself we can get her into age appropriate clothing."

"I don't see why you cant give it a try."

"Glad you see things my way." just then my phone went off. I pulled it out and read the caller ID. Speak of the devil, it was my grandma. "Hi grandma."

"Stephanie, I am going to, Florida, for a week and I need new clothes. Now I want to try that classy look down there. Why don't you and Lula come get me and we can go shopping. Of course I know Hector will be with you as that young man is always by your side these days. Honestly you would thing that grandson in-law would want to come out with you once in a while but I guess its all work and no play for that one." Ranger had been close enough to hear what grandma was saying and chuckled.

"I'll take you guy's babe." He mouthed. Then he kissed me and walked into the bedroom while I finished the phone call with grandma.

"Ok grandma I'll call Lula and then we will come get you and we will go to the mall."

"Thanks. Oh, and Franks been searching for a place to move to. He likes living with me and all but sleeping on the couch is getting old. I offered to share the bed with him but he didn't like that suggestion, he rushed out and bought a paper." Grandma made a clicking sound. "That mother of yours I just don't understand her. What the hell is her problem I should go and give her a big spanking. Poor Frank."

"I'll help dad find a place to live. He's always been here for me, now it's my turn to be here for him." I hung up with Grandma and Ranger came out of the bedroom ready to go.

"Ready to go, Babe?" He asked.

"Yeah. Grandma told me, Dad is looking for a place to live. She said he likes living with her but he is tired of sleeping on her couch."

"You know, it surprises me that they have gotten along with each other this long." He said.

"I think their problem was my mother, she kept the tension alive and thriving in the house. I think my grandma acted out to get on my moms nerves."

"So your dad is looking for a place to live?"

"That's what grandma said."

"What if we offered him an apartment on 4? Would you like having your dad live here?"

"Really? You would let him move in here?"

"Yes, I really would." he said, wrapping her into his arms.

"You know if he moves in here, Grandma is going to be mad and going to want to move in."

"She can live here to, plenty of space on the roof, babe." I slapped him on his chest. He smiled. I called Lula who promised to meet us in the garage in five minutes. I collected my purse and Ranger helped me with my shoes since that was a hard task at 8 months along. Ugh I was a huge blob.

"Your not a blob, Babe."

"I said that out loud. I really got to learn how not to do that."

"Old habits die hard, Babe." he said smiling. "Now lets not keep Lula waiting.

**Lula's POV**

Shopping and it was with some of my favorite people. White Girl, Batman, Grandma and Hal, who I had taken the liberty to invite. He hadn't wanted to accept the invite at first, but I had bulldozed him into it. Besides the guy deserved to have a little fun, and let lose once in a while. It also wouldn't hurt to have another, Rangeman around with, Stephanie and a mall could be trouble and we didn't need trouble not this close to due day. Sure she is only eight moths but little, Carlos Frank Manoso, could decide to come whenever he wanted to. Babies don't care if you're shopping, hell they don't care if you're brushing your teeth. They come when they want to and where they want to.

We were shopping for grandma she wanted nice and sophisticated clothing for her trip to, Florida. We walked up and down the halls of the mall. Batman was holding my girls hand it was really the sweetest thing I'd ever seen. I saw him bend over and kiss her every so often. I felt jealous that, Tank wasn't here and I couldn't get the same treatment.

"Jealousy is and ugly thing, Lu." Hal said. I looked up into his smiling face. Hugh, the man was laughing at me. He found my jealousy funny.

"I aint jealous." I said. Turning my nose up at him.

"Ugh hugh, sure." He said. "Want me to hold your hand and give you a kiss? Would that make you feel better?" I didn't know whether to be shocked or mad. Where was my shy, Hal? This was not him.

"What the hell happened to you. Drink an ocean of shy-be-gone?" I asked.

"You happened, Lu, I have fallen in love with you lets run away and we can be together forever." Shit, white boy say what?

"Excuse me?" I said. He burst out laughing just then and I knew then that he had just been pulling my leg. I looked over at, Batman and Steph who had heard everything and were smiling.

"I'M just teasing, Lu, this is how friends are suppose

to be, right?"

"Damn Skippy." Grandma answered for me. "Now lets go in here." she dragged us into another store. She already had enough clothes to last her 4 weeks in, Florida, but if she wanted more I say lets buy the whole store. I was glade she was going for more age appropriate clothing. Secretly though I was hopping she tried something once in a while I liked wiled grandma. I cursed myself for that statement when I heard an uproar 5 minutes later.

"I think 40 dollars is, outrageous, it's a t-shirt for goodness sakes. I demand you put it on sale." what the heck that lady was ridicules you cant just demand to have things put on sale.

"Excuse me? I don't work here." I said. She crossed her arms and stared me down."

"Man aren't you a demanding little shit." Oh crap, Grandma stay out of this.

"Excuse me?" The woman said as if she couldn't believe anyone would say something like that to her.

"I said you're a demanding little shit. Now either take the shirt for the price it is or you can go shop on the actual sales racks."

"You cant talk to me like that."

"It's a free world sweetheart." Grandma said.

"All I want is for you to put this shirt on sale."

"Well honey, this isn't McDonalds you cant have it your way. This is a store and if it doesn't say its on sale then its not. Like we said we don't work here, and with your attitude even if we did, well me anyways id mark the shirt up before I marked it down in your case."

"Your and snotty old bat."

"I'll show you old bat." before I knew what was happening grandma had pulled out a stun gun and stunned the demanding little shit. Ranger, Hal and Stephanie hurried over to where we were.

"What happened? Ranger demanded to know.

"The demanding little shit, called Grandma, a snotty old bat." I told him then gave them the run down on the whole story.

"Glad it wasn't me." Hal said.

"Well, Grandma, you strike again." Ranger said.

"I am so sick of you foul mouthed kids. You just mouth of to your elders. No respect. Old Bat my ass." Grandma said. I watched and Ranger shook his head.

"Granny, you know you got it going on. You just got to learn how to keep your cool. that's much cooler." I said.

"Yeah, be more like Ranger, boring." Hal said, rolling his eyes. Ok seriously. This guy has done a complete turn around I was really good. I knew I could get him to come around I just didn't know it would be this fast.

"Hey, I am not boring. I have lots of fun." Ranger said.

"Sure if you count eating vegetables and fruit fun." Hal said.

"Well sorry if I seem a little boring to you. Not my fault you took my partner in crime away from me. Seriously I thought she liked going out on stake outs with me. What dose he have that I don't have? I thought we were close Lula this hurts real bad that you have completely cut me off and replaced me with Hal."

"Seriously, Ranger, you sound like a jealous lover." Stephanie said laughing. Just then as I went to answer the woman came to.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Oh sweetie, you had an accident. You fell and knocked yourself out. Are you ok?" Grandma asked.

"Oh." She said, blushing. "where did this shirt come from?"

"You had it in your hands. You were complaining about the price." Stephanie answered. The woman looked at the price and squished her face up at it.

"Is money a problem for you?" Ranger asked.

"No. its my sisters birthday but she's not worth .40 cents let alone 40 dollars." she said.

"Who is your sister?" Lula asked.

"Joyce Barnhardt." She said.

"Tough break." I said.

"Ouch." Stephanie said.

"I'd try a thrift store, they would have cheep clothing." Hal said. I saw something in my Hal's eyes was that attraction? I believe Hal liked the demanding Little shit.

"Yes, I believe our Hal, is taken with the demanding little shit." Grandma whispered to me. "I'm willing to give her a second chance if she is interested in him."

"Me to." I said. Especially if, Hal, stepped up and asked her for her number.

"I'm Holly." She said introducing herself.

"Hi Holly, I'm, Grandma Mazur, this here is, Lula, this is my grandson-in-law Ranger Manoso, my granddaughter his wife Stephanie, and this good looking man is Hal." Grandma introduced us all and Holly shook each of our hands saving Hal for last. Holly smiled at Hal. It was looking very promising.

When we finally walked out of the mall to take grandma home, Hal, left with a smile and a number. He had promised to call Holly and set a date for that weekend. The best thing about it was Stephanie liked her even knowing who the girls sister was. We were all relieved that are shopping trip had gone good, with only a slight speed bump that had worked its self out. Hey at least Holly and Hal would have something to talk about over dinner. They could talk about what its like to be stunned. See they already have things in common. Well so far that marked, Hal, Cal, Lester and Tank off the market now we have to get Bobby, Junior, zero and Hector taken care of. Oh the joys of playing cupid. Actually this time had been an accident. Still it had been fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this took so long to get out. My mom's computer got a virus. Then something else went wrong with it. Then we got it fix. Then modem for our internet went bad and had to get it replaced. But now it's fixed and have a new modem. So here is another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

**Val's POV **

Today was the day Stephanie would have the baby. Hector had said she would have the baby today. I wasn't going to second guess the guy, at least not out loud. I mean have you seen him. Damn, talk about scary. He looks like he belongs in a gang but, Steph, says he doesn't do that anymore. No, the only person brave enough to argue with him is, Lula, and she gets away with it too. I think they both like arguing with each other, because if you ever watch the two of them argue they have these little smirks on their faces the whole time. What I'm getting at is they would go to bat for each other in a heartbeat. Besides all that Stephanie had been feeling what she called weird all day long so far and Ranger was staying inside the building as was, Tank, who was Ranger right hand man and best friend.

I still couldn't believe, Stephanie, was married and pregnant. I never thought I would see the day that my sister settled down. Well, as down as she was going to get. I suppose she will be going back to work sometime after the baby comes. She will certainly have a ton of babysitters handy, including our father who was now living in, Rangeman. Grandma lived there too, though she spent a few nights a week somewhere else. No one asked her where she was spending those nights, in fear of the details she might feel obligated to share with us. As long as she wasn't doing anything illegal then it was all good.

Today I was over visiting with my sister. I was in a depression because my husband had decided he wanted a divorce. Something about my being over controlling and how I expected him to help too much. The truth was he was lazy and didn't want to do anything but watch TV and play video games. Hard to believe a clown can play video games. That's probably why he sucks and dies a lot. God forbid he ever had been a real soldier he probably would have blown himself up just like he has done a million times in the games he plays. I wasn't going to miss him; it was the second time failure that was getting to me.

Stephanie was trying to cheer me up, Hector too. Both were being nice and encouraging. It was really wired coming from a man with a bunch of tattoos who looked like he would eat you for breakfast. She couldn't believe how sweet and gentle he was. He wasn't bad looking either, none of the guys in black were, they were all hot. I mean fan yourself the air conditioner broke hot. The girls were with, grandma Mazur and their Grandpa down on 4 in, dad's apartment. They were watching, TV and playing games while I was up on 7 with Stephanie and Hector. Hector never left her side even when she was inside Rangeman, well except when she was using the bathroom and it was private time between her and Ranger and Ranger told him to beat it.

"Don't worry, Val, it isn't your fault." Stephanie said. "I never did like that dork. I knew he wasn't man enough for you the minute I saw him."

"I'm a failure times two. I couldn't keep either of my husband's interested in me what the hell is wrong with me? I mean it's not like I have some deadly disease." I said, letting out a sigh. "What am I not pretty enough or am I really expecting too much from him?"

"Enough. You are very pretty and no it is not expecting too much when you ask your husband to help you out." Hector said.

"You might be a little controlling sometimes, but still the clown knew what he was getting himself into when he married you. Besides I love you just the way you are, controlling and all." Stephanie said, as she got up. She froze after taking about three steps. "Ugh oh." I already knew what that ugh oh meant it was all over the carpet.

"Better call Ranger." I told Hector. I got up and went to Stephanie and guided her to her room. I helped her dress into clean clothes.

"He's coming." Stephanie said.

"Yes he is." I said.

"What if I'm not ready for him to come?" Stephanie said.

"You're ready." I said, "You have the nursery all done and everything you need."

"What if I'm bad at this mothering thing? What if my kid grows up to hate me? Oh my god what if I'm like mom?" Stephanie said. She was clearly freaking out.

"Just relax Steph. You'll be a great mother, your kid won't grow up to hate you and you're not like mom. Mom is selfish, you are not you would give away your last dollar if someone needed it. Look at you and look at the people you surround yourself with. Mom would never associate with them. You are a kind, caring, loving person and that's what you'll teach your child to be." I said stroking her hair.

"I don't really want to be grandma either." Stephanie said, and we both laughed until the first contraction hit and then the laughter was out the door and I was wishing I was in a third world country it was probably safer there. Poor Ranger I hope he knows how to sleep with both eyes open.

**Lula's POV**

Oh my god we are having a baby. I ran all the way up to seven, I could hear screaming from the door and I hadn't gone in. man she must be in some pain. I opened the door and went in. Hector was sitting on the couch holding my girls hand and she was groaning. Eek, this didn't look like any fun. To think my man wanted us to have three kids too. I was going to have to go through this three times. Oh god I think I'm going to pass out. Where the hell was, Batman? He's the one that done this to my girl he should be the one here holding her hand as she groaned and screamed in pain. Where was his stupid butt at? Probably on a tasty cake break, I swear him and his damn tasty cakes. I'll tell you right where I'm going to put his tasty cake if he don't get here soon.

"You ok White Girl? Feeling a little pain?'' I asked, sitting down next to Hector.

"A little? Try a lot." Steph said through clenched teeth clearly irritated.

"Rangers on his way he actually left the building. Just to run to the bonds office but he's almost here." Hector said.

"He wasn't supposed to leave the damn building." Stephanie said, as Tank walked in.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, White Girl?" I asked.

"How about letting me beat you with a bat that would make me feel a lot better." Stephanie said.

"Gee you pregnant people are violent. I was just trying to help you being my best friend." I said.

"Well unless you can take away the pain there's not much you can do. You could kill, Ranger, I suppose but then I might miss him at some point." Stephanie said.

"Kill Batman? No way." I said.

"Then really you're useless except to be here for support reasons." Stephanie said. We sat there and waited for, Ranger, it didn't take long he ran in a minute later and he swooped Stephanie up and we all rushed down to the garage. We piled into cars and rushed to the hospital. I couldn't believe how soon little Carlos Frank Manoso would be here. After all this time waiting for him to arrive it was finally happening. He was coming into the world. I would be an aunt, I never thought I would be an anybody, but then this skinny white girl came into my life and changed it forever. I now had a sister, I had my Hal who was like a brother and I loved to death. I had Batman. I had grandma and Mr. Plum and I had my Tank. I had a family I was so blessed and loved.

**Ranger's POV**

When Hector called me to tell me, Stephanie's, water had broken and we needed to go to the hospital my first thought was, oh shit. I then raced to the car not bothering to answer, Connie's, questions behind me. I stepped on the gas and flew all the way back to, Rangeman. When I got there I got out of the car turned on the, SUV, I parked next to so it was ready for takeoff and then ran up the seven flights of stairs. I ran into the apartment swooped Stephanie up and ran out. Everyone fallowed behind, tank and Lula got in with me and Steph. Val and Hector took a different, SUV, and followed us to the hospital.

Things moved right along at the hospital, we decided that, Lula, would get to be in the room with us to welcome, Carlos Frank Manoso, into the world. Tank was worried about it, he didn't want her not to want to have kids after seeing what child birth is like, but Lula did great. I don't think it turned her off of having kids at all. I even think I heard her say something about having a football team. Little Carlos was perfect just like his mother. He was cute and had all ten fingers and toes. He had a small nose and the most perfect shaped mouth and my brown eyes. He had my hair. He was going to have, Stephanie's, temper though. That's ok because I love my, Babes temper. I can't wait to see what my son will try to pull over on me when he's older. Of course he won't get away with it but he can try.

My father in law was very happy. He finally had a grandson. Of course now he is talking about us giving him another one. Lula had smacked him over the head and told him to give her white girl time to heal and that one was enough for now. I sure did love having, Lula, around never a boring moment with her. She had then taken, Carlos, from Mr. Plum to hold herself. Mr. Plum had protested.

"Hey I wasn't done holding him."

"Well think of it as punishment for being too pushy. Give me, give me, give me. Seriously. Why don't you have a baby and then have someone demand you give them another grandson."

"Gee I didn't mean she had to give me another one tomorrow. I was just saying I'd like another grandson in the future."

"I know what you where saying, and who are you anyways, god? We don't decide what we have, they could have a girl next time maybe they would want a girl not a boy."

"You're right."

"Darn Skippy."

I hadn't given much thought to having another child I would love another child. Not anytime soon obviously but sometime down the road. I think the next time around I would like a little girl. Sorry Frank. Little girls were sweet and I wanted a sweet little girl who looked like Stephanie. That didn't mean, Frank, would never get another grandson it just meant that I hoped next time around we had a little girl. I was content for now though but at some point I would discuss having another child with, Stephanie.

"I think my sister has found a friend in, Hector." Stephanie said. I looked over to where, Hector and Valerie were sitting. They were talking. I couldn't believe it, I never thought in a million years that, Stephanie's, sister would talk to one of my guys willingly. Yet there she was talking to, Hector, who use to be in a gang, has all sorts of gang tattoos on him and she is actually enjoying herself. She is smiling and she didn't flinch away when he reached over a plucked a piece of lent out of her hair. I guess people change.

"I think so to Babe." I said smiling down at her. I bent down ant brushed a kiss to her forehead and then kissed Carlos's forehead. Just then the door to our room opened and in walked Tommy. The guy who had kidnapped Lula and Tank. He smiled as he came in.

"Hey Tommy." Stephanie said.

"Hey Beautiful." Tommy said coming over to the bed.

"No, no way man. That's my nickname for, Steph, get your own." Lester told Tommy.

"Sorry. How about hey Gorgeous? Is that better?" Tommy asked. Stephanie laughed. Tommy looked down at, Little Carlos.

"You want to hold him?" I asked, picking my son up from my Babes arms and offering him to Tommy.

"I haven't held a baby in years. Since my daughter was a baby. I never knew anyone who had babies." Tommy said. He looked a little worried as he held, Little Carlos, but he seemed to enjoy holding him. He smiled down at the baby. "He sure is beautiful."

"Yeah." I said. I couldn't help but feel the pain I knew this man felt inside for the loss of his daughter. I knew he killed a man almost every person in this room knew, Tommy, had killed a man. We all had kept the knowledge to ourselves, why? Because we would have done the same thing, Tommy, had done. Some of us have done what, Tommy did. There wasn't one person in my family I wouldn't go to the ends of the earth to protect, my family by blood and the family I created with my friends.

"Well Batman, looks like a lot of sleepless nights coming your way. If you need anything I'm only a phone call away. I'll come running." Lula said. I smiled, sure she was loud, but she would be, Lula if she wasn't.

"Thanks Lula, Glad to know you got my Back." I said giving her a hug.

"I always will, Batman, we family, family always has each other's backs." Lula said.

"Damn Skippy." I said. I laughed, grandma loved saying that but it just sounded funny coming out of my mouth. Speaking of, Grandma, she was sitting in the corner with this month's "flavor" as she called them. His name was, Henry, and he looked about a hundred and something. She would be with someone new soon.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Stephanie said. I smiled. She didn't like hospitals, not at all. She was growing restless laying there in bed.

"I know. Soon enough we'll be home, Babe." I told her. Tommy placed Little Carlos in her arms and went over and sat next to Lula.

"He is going to have your good looks. That means I'm going to have to lock him in the closet when he becomes a teenager." Stephanie said.

"Babe I don't think you'll be able to keep him locked up. Not if he has the guy's teaching him everything they know, and lock picking will probably be a skill he will be taught. You'll just have to go the old fashiond rout." I told her.

"Oh, and what rout would that be?"

"Scarring all the girls you don't like away." I said, smiling down at her. She contemplated that thought for a moment.

"Hmm. I guess I could do that."

"Just act like Grandma, Babe. That's scary enough to scare the devil off." I said.

"I heard that. I'm old not dead you know." Grandma said. I smiled at her.

"I was just teasing, Grandma." Sort of, I added in my head.

Everyone left after awhile and it was just, Stephanie, the baby, and myself. It felt nice having sometime to ourselves. It was hard to believe that he was finally here after all the months of waiting for him. After all the trials we had gone through everything had turned out ok in the end. I was a very lucky man. I had a wife who loved me, a family who loved me and now I have a son. Someday I would also have a daughter. I really wanted us to have a daughter.

"I can't wait to go back to work I miss work. Of course it won't be for a few more months but I can't wait." Stephanie said.

"We'll talk about it babe." I said.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter Hope you like this chapter let me know. Sorry took so long life has been so crazy busy lately but had a slow weekend.

Disclaimer: anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

**Lula's POV**

"We can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore. Please understand, you're amazing, sweet, and so delicious, but we just can't carry on like this. You're not good for me. I will miss you, but it is best that we say our goodbyes."

"Batman, who you be talking to?" I asked. I had come into his office to see if he was ready to head out for, Ranger and Lula day, as he called it and caught him giving a speech. I just don't understand who the speech was for.

"Perfect!" He said shooting out of his chair. It was then that I noticed the box of tasty cakes in his hands. "Here, Lu, I'm quitting these things. They're all yours."

"Hugh ugh, Batman, I'm on a diet. I'm working out and everything. I'm going to lose weight for mine and Tanks wedding." His shoulders slumped and he sighed. I understood how he felt. When you wanted to give something up you wanted to get rid of all the temptation. "Sorry Batman."

"It's fine. Let's go, lots of bad guys to catch. They're not going to catch themselves. Proud of you, Lu, for not giving in to temptation. Believe me I know how tempting these things are." He said. He tossed the box on his desk, and grabbed his keys up. I watched as he touched the picture of, Stephanie and their son, little Carlos, and then we headed to the elevators.

Tomorrow was, Hal and Lula day. I loved Hal and Lula day. I love Ranger and Lula day to though and I looked forward to both. I'll tell you who I will never go out with again though and that's, Tank. Yeah, there will never be a Lula and Tank day on the street catching bad guys.

"So," I said, as the doors on the elevator closed. "Rumor has it that, Mrs. Plum, was officially served papers day before yesterday." Ranger gave me the one eyebrow raised face.

"Lula, I'm not the gossiping type." He said. "I'm just not wired that way."

"Well, Batman, on Lula and Ranger day you are so, spill it." I said, sending him my you best give me all the details glare. Seriously best friends were supposed to share everything together, there were no secrets.

"She was served papers. That's all I'm saying in the matter." Damn tight mouthed man, oh well I got what I wanted.

"How's, Stephanie, taking the whole divorce thing?" I asked. I know her mom hadn't been the greatest to her, in fact I had wanted to kill the woman on many occasions, but still her parents had been together her whole life this had to be a shock to the system.

"She's taking it just fine. She wants her dad to be happy, but you know our girl. She can't help, but feel a little responsible. Mr. Plum has made sure she knows that she isn't to blame though." Yeah that sounded like my, White Girl, always making herself responsible for everything that goes wrong.

"How's Val doing?" She had been served divorce papers a month ago and things were moving fast. I think, Ranger, had something to do with that.

"Good, she will officially be divorced day after tomorrow." Good cause I didn't want to have to go and kill that clown to make her untied from that no good piece of scum. Ranger smiled just then as we reached the car. Damn I must have said that out loud. I was picking up, Whit Girls, bad habits.

"Lu, you and I both know you wouldn't kill anyone. You are all talk and no walk. Your bark is worse than your bite."

"I would so kill someone. I'd kill anyone who dare hurt my family. Especially my little Carlos Frank. I'm like a tigress baby, hear me roar. Gerr!" Ranger shook his head as he started the car and we headed out of the parking garage. "You know I'm his favorite, he even said my name the other day."

"You are crazy, he is only 2 months old he isn't saying anyone's name yet." Batman can think anything he liked, little Carlos had said Lu Lu or maybe it had been du du. No it was Lu Lu.

"No I swear he said, Lu Lu." Ranger shook his head and I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes too. Whatever he can be a none believer for all I cared. I was little Carlos's favorite person and I loved it. Of course he was very fond of, Hector too. He loved all the, Merry men, but he'd get fussy with them after a while. He never got fussy with Hector or myself. He was a very well behaved baby. So far the only thing of his mothers he has seemed to have inherited is his bottomless pit. He eats enough for an army. We all loved having a baby around and everyone fought over who was going to hold him. Usually when that happened Grandma stepped in and stole him. She would scold us and then waltz away.

"Yeah, ok." He sighed. "I got to find someone to take those tasty cakes. I have to get rid of them."

"Batman, why not just throw them away?" I said, that would solve his problem. I didn't see a problem with tossing them in the trash.

"And throw perfectly good food away? Lu, do you know how many starving people there are in the world?"

"Why don't you give them to that homeless woman that frequents Vinnie's office a lot?" I suggested.

"Lula, I highly doubt, Joyce, eats Tasty cakes."

"She would if you gave them to her." I said, the woman was a sleaze ball and had a thing for men who were not single. He shot me a look.

"Any other suggestions?"

"Donate them to a homeless shelter? I don't know. Hell, give them to Lester the guy eats anything." I said throwing my arms in the air dramatically.

"Maybe but keep thinking incase that doesn't work out." Ugh I swear, if I didn't love him so much, I'd kill him. He could be so frustrating.

**Stephanie's POV**

Well it was off to work I go. That's right I was going to work today. Just doing searches nothing to extreme. Tank and Ranger were both aware that I was going back to work. Hector was aware as well, he was worried that it was too soon but he said he would back me up always. I loaded, Carlos, up into his car seat and picked up his dipper bag then picked the car seat up. I headed to the door. Surprisingly I got to spend 2 whole hours alone this morning with my little man. Usually there was always a Merry Man around or Grandma or my dad was here. It was nice to spend a couple hours alone, just me and baby Carlos.

I walked into the elevator and punched the button for five. When the doors opened up we were on the fifth floor. I walked out of the elevator and started towards my desk, but I never made it cause I was swarmed by a bunch of men in black coming to see the newest member of the Rangeman family.

They all swarmed around me bent over and started with the baby talk. I swear I never thought I'd see the day that this bunch of manly men would talk baby talk, but here they were.

"Guy's." I said, drawing their attention to me. "You all have jobs to do. So you better get back to them." They all made protesting sounds. Then Tank came out and barked at them and they all took one last glance at baby Carlos and ran for their designated areas.

"Morning Steph." Tank said, relieving me of the baby carrier. He walked beside me to my desk. I sat in my chair and he sat baby Carlos in the chair that was for guests. I watched as he unbuckled, Carlos, and picked him up. "He is such a good baby. Just like his daddy."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." I said, shooting him my death glare. He smiled. I wasn't that bad, everything bad that happened to me wasn't even my fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and stuff like that.

"No, you're not that bad." He said.

"Man don't let anyone see you have him out of his seat, they will come steal him from you." I said. Everyone fought over who got to hold the baby. Seriously these guys just needed to go get married and have their own babies then they wouldn't have to fight over mine.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tank said. "I have a feeling there might be a few weddings in the future."

"I'm taking it I said that last thought out loud?" I asked.

"Old habits die hard, bomber." Tank said, chuckling.

"You know that goes for you too. You should get married and have your own kids."

"I am getting married and kids are a good possibility. Surprisingly the thought of getting married doesn't even scare me anymore. I'm ready."

"I'm so excited for you and Lula. It's about damn time you two tied the knot."

"Stephanie Michelle Manoso! Little ear's present watch your language." Tank scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like he understands what the word means, besides he has heard worse. The men say horrible words. Lester dropped the F bomb in front of him the other day."

"Say what? Oh heck no, that is unacceptable." He placed, Carlos, back in his car seat and left my little cubical of an office. A minute later I heard him callout "Santos, mats now." and then the door to the hallway open and close. I then heard Cal ask Lester what he had done now and Lester told him he had no clue. I rolled my eyes, men. It was a curse word, and it wasn't the last time my baby boy would hear the word. Tank couldn't beat every person up that dare spoke a curse word in front of sweet little Carlos. One day Carlos would grow up and he would go to school and hear all those words there. As much as I wanted to we couldn't keep him locked in a closet his whole life. He needed an education and he would want to explore naturally. I mean he was my son after all so his curiosity of things would be multiplied by ten.

I just hoped he didn't get into too much trouble. Hopefully he continued to take after, Ranger, in the behavior category. As long as he never started acting like, Grandma, I was ok for any behavior problems he threw my way.

An hour into my shift I finished two big searches and managed to feed, Carlos as well. I got up to go put the finished searches on, Rangers, desk as he was going to go over them later. I carried a sleeping, Carlos, in one arm and the finished searches in the other hand. I walked into, Rangers, office and found a slightly broken, Lester there. He was eating a tasty cake. I looked down at, Rangers, desk it was covered in wrappers. Lester had eaten all of, Rangers Tasty Cakes. Oh boy this wasn't good. I remembered the last time this happened. Ranger had even cried and everything.

"Lester Santos! What do you think you are doing!" I said. He swirled around surprised that he had been caught. "You are in big trouble mister." I stomped into the room and straight up to him.

"I couldn't help myself… I was only going to eat one, but I couldn't stop. They're just so good." He looked like he was begging me to understand. Oh I understood. Those things were the devil. They were addictive; they looked all sweet and innocent. One bite is all it took to make you a tasty cake addict.

"Well, you better hustle your butt to the store fast and get another box before, Ranger gets back or he might kick your butt for eating his tasty cakes."

"Sure, I'll go right now." He ran out the door and I heard the faint sound of the stairwell door as it closed behind him. Why do people touch things that don't belong to them? I sat the finished searches in the box and went back to my desk. I worked on the next search, halfway through it, Lester, came by waved a box of tasty cakes at me and kept going to Rangers office. Well at least I don't have to worry about, Ranger crying again.

I got up and stretched an hour later and was going to sit back down when the elevator dinged and out came, Ranger and Lula. I smiled and went to greet them both. Lula immediately relieved me of, Carlos.

"How's my sweet little Nephew?" Lula said kissing his face. "Ready to show Batman here you can say Lu Lu?" I was taking baby Carlos's silence as a no. "That's all right we all know I'm your favorite anyways." Well that was the truth, Carlos, loved his Aunt Lula.

"So how did Lula and Ranger Day go?" I asked.

"Good, I found out Lula is not afraid to use her gun at all. She just really needs to improve her aiming skills." Ranger said.

"I could have told you she wasn't afraid to use her gun. She pulls her gun out almost every time we go out together. It's the reason we get into so much trouble." I said.

"Hey I can't help it if you are a trouble magnet." Lula said.

"Just like I can't help it that you like to say the most bizarre things to people and make them mad." I said.

"Guess that makes us even." Lula said.

"So Lester kind of ate all your tasty cakes." I said, confused when a relieved smile came over his face. "But he went out and got you a new box to replace what he ate." I was shocked when he started crying and walked away going to his office.

"What did I say?"

"Oh boy, White Girl, this is bad real bad. I wonder if they got a special kind of rehab for this kind of thing." Lula said.

"Wait I'm lost, rehab usually means you're addicted to something and you want to get off it. What's Ranger addicted to that he wants to quit?" I asked worried.

"Tasty cakes." Lula said, "We have been trying to think about how to get rid of that box of tasty cakes all day."

"Oh boy, well I can solve this." I went to Rangers office and walked inside where he was sitting at his desk. He kept picking up the box of tasty cakes and putting them down. I walked over and snatched them away.

"Hey!" Ranger said shocked. He looked up at me. "Babe?"

"You want to get rid of them. I know what to do. Grandma and Daddy love these things so I'm going to give them the tasty cakes and problem solved. No more crying for you and happiness for Grandma and Daddy.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ranger said. "Now send the woman with my son in here I haven't seen him since this morning and I have missed him."

"Will do, but he will probably come with attachments." I said.

"The guys really do love him don't they?" Ranger said.

"Yeah, I hardly ever get a moment alone with him, but that's ok I wouldn't trade a moment of it for the world. When we have family pictures done do you think we will all fit though? That's going to be one big picture frame." I said smiling.

"Well we have one big family." Ranger said.

"Yeah, and I love it." I said.

"Me too, Babe." I kissed him before exiting the office to go tell, Lula, of Rangers request to see his son. Lula was surrounded by Hal, Hector and Cal. I smiled as I listened to all the baby talk and promises of what was to come in the future and made mental notes to keep Carlos away from Uncle Cal cause I didn't want my baby learning how to pick up girls.

"Lula, Ranger wants you to take, Carlos to him. He would like to see his son. I am going to see my Daddy and Grandma."

"Ok white girl sure thing." She let the guys swoon over the baby for a few more minutes and then headed to Rangers office. Hector followed Lula I watched until the doors on the elevator closed and then I was headed to the fourth floor. I was lucky to have so many people here willing to help if I needed them. I had all my merry men, my dad and grandma, Ranger, Lula and Ella. I was the luckiest woman on this planet. With the most tempting treat in my hand, but I wasn't giving into them. I was giving these things to my dad and grandma.

I knocked on their door a few minutes later and Grandma answered.

"Stephanie, hey come on in. Your fathers watching TV." Grandma said. I walked into the apartment. It was a two bedroom apartment. It was fully furnished and grandma had spiced it up a bit it seemed.

"I brought you something." I handed her the tasty cakes.

"Oh thanks. Hey there seems to be a few missing." So I gave in and ate a couple, ok I ate four. They're the devil, the devil I tell you. They're addicting you can't help yourself.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said.

"Oh its fine, happens all the time." I went in and joined my dad in the living room. He was watching some show on the history channel. Hmm interesting, here I thought my dad only watched sports. Grandma must be rubbing off on him.

"He was watching, Jersey Shore, until you knocked on the door then he had to get rid of the evidence of the fact that he likes that shoe." I watched as my dad shot grandma a glare. I wouldn't have believed her but that glare said it all; my dad was a Jersey Shore fan.

"Hey dad." He looked at me. "Did you cry when Vinnie decided he was going home and left?" I smiled and my dad threw the couch pillow at me.

"Yeah make fun of me ladies. I know for a fact your husband watches the show, because we watch it together every week." My dad said.

"Hey I'm not making fun of ya I watch the show to." I said.

"Yeah me to. Those guys are a blast." Grandma said. "Woot woot" grandma waved her arms in the air. I laughed. Silly crazy grandma. That's my family for ya we are all crazy.

**Helen Plum's POV**

I couldn't believe it. He was actually going to divorce me. Now it was all over the Burg. It was all anyone talked about. They weren't talking about how Stephanie did this or said that. No they were talking about me and how my husband had filed for divorce. I can't believe he had done this to me. We had been married well over thirty years he couldn't just divorce me. He would regret this. He would regret making me the talk of the Burg. He would regret embarrassing her. She wanted to kill him for embarrassing her. He would pay. Yes the man would pay dearly.


End file.
